He changed my life
by Aquiita
Summary: Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, que ya no tenia futuro apareció el, quien lo cambió todo y me hizo ver que existen las segundas oportunidades.
1. Prólogo

Pare el coche en mitad de la carretera, John dormía, así que ahora mismo no tendría que preocuparme por que me viera así, yo tenía que ser la fuerte y seguir adelante.

Me baje del coche, me apoye en el capo y sin poder aguantar más rompí a llorar, llore con todas mis fuerzas, porque a partir de ahora no podía dudar más, no podía tener miedo y tampoco podía llorar.

Mi papel ahora era el de una chica de 18 años que tenía que criar a un bebe de 1 año y medio y tenía que salir adelante.

Mi cuerpo no aguanto y caí de rodillas al suelo llorando y soltando todo lo que llevaba aguantando dos años y que por fin hoy había podido soltar en forma de esas amargas y solitarias lagrimas. Hoy, cuando por fin había decidido irme de Canadá a otro país, hoy, que llevaba a ese niño que ahora era toda mi vida en la parte de atrás del coche , sentado en una sillita durmiendo.

Y ahora era el momento de dejar a la Elizabeth miedosa, a la Elizabeth despreocupada y a la que todo le daba igual que había decido dejar cuando ese niño nació, pero que aun así continuaba dentro de mi, pero ya no, ahora era su momento de marcharse por que ahora era el momento de traer a luz a la Elizabeth valiente, luchadora y responsable, por que ahora estaba sola y todo era por ese niño, todo por el que ahora es mi vida y que lo sera hasta el fin de mis días, por el, por el que me jugué todo y deje atrás mi antigua vida. Por el, por John, por el pequeño ser que me cambió totalmente.


	2. La Push

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ _ningún personaje es mio, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto los OC que son míos y la historia que salio toda de mi imaginación._

**Bueno también decir que es mi primer FanFic de Embry y que espero que espero que les guste y dejen comentarios, sugerencias... lo que quieran que sería bueno para la Fic.**

**

* * *

**

Y con eso me despido y las dejo con el primer capítulo.

Vuelvo ha estar al volante. Cuando me pare antes eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, ahora ya son casi las ocho y ya estoy llegando a mi destino.

Recuerdo que me pase horas hablando con Marie, mi hermana mayor y la única que me ayudo y no me dejo de lado, en el hospital intentando decidir adonde me iría con John cuando nos dieran el alta.

En un principio había pensado irme con mi padre, pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para decirle nada aun, pero entonces nos acordamos de un lugar al que había ido el hacía mucho tiempo.

Marie y yo nos acordamos muy bien de ese lugar ya que después de ir allí mi padre desapareció dejando solo una carta, una carta que plasmaba un horrible dolor por tener que dejarnos, pero que aseguraba que era lo mejor por nuestra seguridad, por que en ese momento ni el mismo entendía que le ocurría.

Dejando eso aparte, el lugar era una pequeña reserva de nativos americanos situada al noroeste de Estados Unidos. Desde Edmonton, Canadá, de donde vengo yo son casi diez horas en coche. Así que decidimos que ese lugar era perfecto para no ser encontrada por nadie, ya que probablemente mi madre ni se acordara de este lugar, ya que al parecer con su nuevo novio se olvido hasta de la existencia de sus hijas, y mi padre era otro caso, ya que era casi imposible que supiera que estaba aquí, a menos que alguien se lo dijera.

Bueno dejando de irme por las ramas, en cuanto nos dieron el alta esperamos una semana y después nos despedimos de mi hermana y de Frank, su novio, y desaparecimos de Canadá con la intención de no volver nunca más.

Así que ayer tome la 2 con dirección a la carretera principal que después de horas conduciendo me condujo a mi destino. La reserva Quileute de La Push.

Llegamos a eso de las nueve y media, yo necesitaba un café, después de pasarme casi diez horas conduciendo necesitaba despertar. Pare el coche cerca de una cafetería, me baje y fui a la parte de atrás para coger a John y mi bolso.

"Buenos días mi vida, es hora de despertar"

Lo saque de la sillita y lo tome en brazos y le acaricie la cara para que despertada. El como acto reflejo se quejo entre sueños y se removió un poco, yo sonreí y le di un beso en la frente.

"Venga que vamos a desayunar, ¿no quieres desayunar?"

El se acurruco poniendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro izquierdo, yo cerré el coche y acomode a John mejor, después entre al café.

La mayoría eran hombres mayores que estaban en su hora del café.

La mujer que atendía, que ya estaría por llegar a los cuarenta, sonrió amable a diferencia de los hombres que hicieron comentarios que preferí no escuchar, ya me basto con todos los que escuche en Edmonton cuando se enteraron de mi estado.

Me senté en una mesa y acomode a John para que siguiera durmiendo abrazado a mi.

"Bueno días"

La camarera me sorprendió, no esperaba que apareciera tan rápido.

"Buenos días"

Dije con un intento de sorpresa que no acompañaba demasiado mi voz de cansancio.

"¿Que vais a tomar?"

miro a John aun dormido.

"Bueno, tu porque el parece muy feliz durmiendo"

Yo sonreí al ver como mi pequeño sonreía en sueños.

"Tomare solo un café"

Ella asintió y se giro dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes de dar un paso se volvió a girar.

"si quieres te traigo un poco de leche caliente para el"

En su cara volvió a aparecer la sonrisa amable de antes y yo sonreí realmente agradecida.

"claro"

Le dije con un tono algo más contento.

La verdad no me ayudaba mucha gente y siendo un lugar tan pequeño me extraña un poco porque estoy segura que aquí no suelen ocurrir casos como el mio.

La mujer se fue y yo volví a intentar despertar a John.

"John"

Lo acomode bien y le pase una mano por el pelo, el comenzó a abrir los ojos y al verme esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

"mami"

Balbuceo y puso sus dos manitos en mi cara.

"Hola mi vida"

Le di un beso en la frente y después le hice cosquillas y el se rió.

John se sentó y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, estaba realmente serio.

"¿Que pasa mi vida?"

"¿Tita Madie?"

pregunto en un susurro mirándome.

"No estamos en casa de tía Marie cariño"

El frunció el ceño y yo sonreí.

"Pronto iremos a verla"

Le asegure y el volvió a sonreír.

La camarera estaba volviendo cuando escuche un comentario odioso, pero que ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar, por parte de uno de los hombre.

"**La juventud de hoy en día solo sabe hacer una cosa y así acaban"**

Que les daba derecho a hablar sin ni siquiera saber lo ocurrido, eso me llenaba de rabia, el echo de que creyeran saber el por que de las cosas y ni acercarse a la realidad.

Respire pesadamente y justo en ese momento llego la camarera con su usual sonrisa.

"No les hagas caso"

Me dijo después de dejar las cosas en la mesa, yo la mire notablemente extrañada.

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

Pregunto entonces y yo asentí.

"La verdad es que ya me estaba aburriendo"

Yo sonreí y ella se sentó.

"Ei pequeño, veo que ya has despertado"

John se escondió avergonzado y ella se río, luego me miro y soltó un suspiro.

"Pero que descortés soy no me he presentado"

Yo me reí.

"Soy Abigail Call"


	3. Abigail Call

"Mucho gusto Abigail, yo soy Elizabeth Overlap"

Me presente.

"Mucho gusto Elizabeth"

Yo sonreí, pero esa sonrisa se borro rápidamente al darme cuenta que los hombres me estaban mirando.

"Repito, no les hagas caso"

Yo bufe algo cansada.

"Me es difícil"

Conteste con sinceridad y ella sonrió.

"Bueno, creo que mis experiencias por fin servirán para algo"

La mire extrañada, pero deje que me explicara mientras yo comenzaba a prepararle el biberón para John.

"Tengo un hijo, y al igual que tú, soy madre soltera. Yo ya supere los comentarios hace rato, ya que mi hijo es mayor que tú"

Abrí los ojos como platos. Era muy joven... pero entonces lo pensé y probablemente cuando John tuviera mi edad yo tendría la de ella o menos.

"¿A que edad lo tuviste?"

Después de preguntar me arrepentí por haberlo echo tan descaradamente, ella al parecer se dio cuenta y sonrió.

"No te preocupes, creo que estamos en una situación parecida"

Yo sonreí algo avergonzada, pero lo oculte agachando la cabeza para acabar de preparar el biberón de John, que no paraba de moverse, al parecer quería caminar.

"Cuando Embry nació yo tenía 18 años"

Lo había tenido mucho después que yo, ya que yo lo tuve a los 16.

"Supongo que tu lo abras tenido a los 16"

Yo asentí y le di el biberón a John que no se quedaba quieto.

En cuanto se lo di comenzó a comer con desesperación, Abigail se echo a reír conmigo.

"Es precioso"

Me dijo y yo asentí.

"Supongo que abra sido difícil para tus padres aceptarlo"

Yo suspire.

"Mi padre vive en España desde que yo era pequeña y mi madre, o más bien el novio de mi madre, se lo tomo tan mal que me echo de casa... bueno me echaron los dos, ella y su novio"

Me miro horrorizada por lo que le acababa de contar.

"y donde..."

"Me fui a vivir con mi hermana mayor y su novio"

Abigail me miro con una expresión realmente extraña.

"¿De conde eres?"

La mire extrañada por su pregunta.

"De Canadá"

Respondí y ella me miro con precaución.

"Y como acabaste aquí?"

Realmente no quería contestar, ya que aun me era difícil.

"Tenía que huir por el bien de mi hijo"

Me miro algo triste, pero asintió. De pronto se me quedo mirando fijamente al ojo derecho.

"¿Como te has echo eso?"

Yo como acto reflejo puse mi mano debajo de mi ojo escondiendo lo que vio.

"Elizabeth"

Sonó como una madre advirtiendo a su hija.

"Por eso me tuve que ir"

Quite mi mano de debajo de mi ojo dejando a la vista un moretón no demasiado grande, pero si visible.

"Dios mio"

Susurro y yo me mordí el labio inferior intentando no llorar. En ese momento John puso su manito en mi mejilla, lo que me hizo olvidar todo y sacar fuerzas de lo desconocido.

"Ante todo tengo que protegerlo a el, pero al parecer no me ha ido muy bien"

Lo ultimo lo dije más para mi que para ella.

"¿Puedo saber que ocurrió?"

Yo asentí pesadamente y con algo de rabia.

"El progenitor de John"

Fue lo único que dije y casi lo escupí, al parecer le basto, o simplemente no quería hurgar más en la herida. Yo tome un sorbo de café tratando de calmarme un poco.

Se hizo un silenció algo incomodo entre las dos que rompió John cuando volvió a moverse inquieto.

"¿No quieres más?"

El negó con la cabeza, yo deje el biberón encima de la mesa.

John comenzó a moverse inquieto por todos lados.

"John cariño, quedate quieto"

El seguía moviéndose y yo presa del cansancio no tenía muchas ganas de reñirle.

"John, por favor que mama está cansada"

Abigail se levanto y vino a mi lado.

"Deja que camine un poco, yo lo vigilo"

Me mordí el labio inferior y la mire.

"No caminara, en cuanto lo suelte se echara a correr como un loco"

Ella se rió.

"Dejalo que corra, total para toda la gente que hay"

Yo asentí y lo deje en el suelo.

"Un ratito, y portate bien"

El me miro, sonrió y segundos después echo a correr en todas las direcciones. Abigail lo miro riendo mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza sobre mi mano derecha mientras lo miraba correr de un lado a otro.

Tenía toda la impresión de que se caería, así que me puse de pie para ir a vigilarlo.

"Deja, yo lo estoy mirando"

Me dijo Abigail en cuanto me puse de pie.

"Es igual, yo lo miro"

Dije antes de bostezar.

"Creo que tu deberías dormir"

Yo asentí.

"Ya lo haré"

Aseguré.

"Deberías descansar ahora, seguro que llevas muchas horas despierta"

Yo conté mentalmente.

"Doce horas más o menos"

Ella me miro con los ojos como platos.

"A dormir ahora"

Me ordenó y yo sonreí.

"Antes tengo que parar ha ese torbellino"

Ella se rió.

"John, vamos"

Me acerque al niño que daba vueltas por el local en busca de algo interesante y lo tome en brazos.

"Elizabeth"

Me llamo Abigail.

"Dime"

Ella me miro y se dispuso ha hablar.

"¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte?"

Pregunto sería.

"No realmente, pero ya encontrare algo"

Le conteste, ella me miro y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y donde piensas dormir de momento? ¿En el coche?"

Asentí no muy segura... tenía razón, aun no había pensado donde quedarme. De ser yo sola me quedaría en el coche, pero con John no podía.

Entre en una especie de ataque de pánico mientras intentaba encontrar una solución con mi cabeza.

"Podrías quedarte en mi casa hasta que encuentres algo"

Yo la mire sin saber muy bien que contestar.

"¿Te vienes?"

Su sonrisa amable lo parecía ahora aun más.

"Yo... no quiero molestar, más aun sabiendo que tienes un hijo"

Ella se rió.

"Mi hijo casi no para en casa, así que supongo que no le importara, ademas no creo que sabiendo que no tienes donde quedarte te echara"

Sinceramente no sabía que decir, era demasiada la hospitalidad, si lo miraba como madre, era algo genial por que mi hijo tendría un lugar donde dormir de momento. Pero si lo miraba por mi, era bastante incomodo volverme una carga.

"Entonces vienes"

Afirmo ella, yo iba a replicar pero no me dejo.

"He dicho que vienes, y no reniegues"

Suspire derrotada, pero alegre a la vez.

"Muchísimas gracias"

Hizo un gesto con la mano retándole importancia y apunto la puerta con la cabeza.

"Vamos"

Yo mire a los hombre que estaban mirándonos.

"Pero..."

Ella se dio cuenta y sonrió.

"Por hoy cierro"

Los hombres se levantaron con cara de cansados y dejaron el dinero sobre la mesa, eso me recordó que no había pagado, así que acomode a John en mi costado izquierdo y metí la mano en mi bolsillo derecho buscando dinero, cuando di con el lo puse sobre la mesa.

Al parecer Abigail no se dio cuenta, así que cuando los hombres salieron me indico que saliera yo detrás.

Poco después apareció ella y cerro la puerta principal.

"Bien, vamos"

Fuimos hacía mi coche, yo acomode a John en su sillita y después me subí. Abigail subió en el asiento del copiloto y me guió hasta su casa.

Cuando llegamos aparque fuera de su casa. Baje y fui a sacar a John.

La verdad es que la casa era muy acogedora. Era pequeña, de madera y era de color crema, muy bonita.

Entre después de Abigail.

"Bienvenida a mi casa"

* * *

**Bueno, aquí el capítulo dos, espero que les guste y dejen reviws!**

**Me ayudan mucho para modificar cosas!**


	4. Ella

(Embry POV)

Llegue a mi casa después de patrullar toda la noche, supuse que mi madre estaría trabajando, así que no tendría que lidiar con ella, ni volver a discutir. Al parecer me equivoque, ya que fuera de mi casa había aparcado un Toyota Yaris blanco. Tendría unos dos años o tres años, no era muy nuevo, pero tampoco muy viejo. Estaba muy bien cuidado, así que supuse que era de una mujer.

Al parecer no tenía mucha suerte, ya que tendría que lidiar con mi madre y su supuesta invitada.

Entre en casa intentando no hacer mucho ruido para que mi madre no me dijera nada. Iba todo a la perfección pero justamente mi madre se levanto y vino en mi dirección. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que me encontró delante de sus narices.

"Embry"

Su tono de voz era de sorpresa total.

"Buenos días mama"

Ella me miro enfadada durante unos segundos, pero después suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

"Ya ni pregunto donde estabas por que no tiene sentido ponerse a discutir"

Yo solté una carcajada y le di un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Hay algo de comer?"

Le pregunte mientras me dirigía al frigorífico.

"Si, te deje comida en el microondas"

Cambie de dirección y me fui hacía el microondas, lo puse a calentar mientras miraba como mi madre se iba al salón otra vez. Pensaba ir tras ella, pero escuche un murmullo proveniente de una de las habitaciones.

Por instinto fui hacía el pasillo con grandes zancada, para ver de donde provenía el murmullo. Volví a escucharlo y descubrí que venía de la habitación de invitados, fui hacía allí y abrí la puerta.

Lo que encontré me dejo algo desconcertado.

Había una chica que tendría mas o menos mi edad, durmiendo en la cama. Al parecer tenia un mal sueño ya que no paraba de removerse y estaba sudando. Iba a irme cuando ella volvió a murmurar algo, pero fue tan flojo que ni mis sentidos lobunos llegaron a captarlo. Presa de la curiosidad decidí acercarme a ella, así que entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Me acerque hasta el punto de ponerme en cuclillas delante de ella. Era muy guapa a decir verdad, al removerse tanto se le había levantado un poco la camiseta dejando ver parte de sus caderas, que eran curvas perfectas en las que me perdí. Me puse a examinar todo su cuerpo con la mirada. Tenía unas piernas largas, su cuerpo era curvilíneo, parecía muy bien hecho, aunque había algo que me llamo mucho la atención. Tenía innumerables moratones por todo el cuerpo, así que rápidamente llegue a dos conclusiones, o era muy patosa, o le habían dado una paliza. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que fuera lo primero. Pero, ¿por que me preocupaba por una desconocida?, sacudí la cabeza con fuerzas y continué mi recorrido.

En el momento en que mi mirada iba a comenzar a subir más allá de su estomago volvió a hablar.

"No lo toques"

Murmuro con voz enfadada entre sueños antes de volver a removerse.

Su voz era muy suave, a pesar de que tenía un tono algo rabioso.

Cuando por fin se quedo quieta pude contemplar su cara y fijarme en cada detalle de ella.

Tenía unas facciones muy finas, su nariz era pequeña y recta, sus ojos no se podían contemplar muy bien ya que los tenía cerrados, pero seguro que serían preciosos. Su labio superior era más fino que el inferior, eso por alguna razón me hacia que quisiera besarla. Por otro lado su pelo castaño oscuro caía como una cascada por su hombro, hasta llegar casi a su estomago.

Estaba tan concentrado examinándola que cuando volvió a hablar en sueños me asusto.

"John..."

Esto había sido totalmente distinto a lo anterior. El susurro fue desgarrador, su voz era de absoluto sufrimiento, fue tanto que llegó a dolerme a mi.

Entonces una lagrima rodó por su mejilla haciendo un recorrido directo al vació, pensé en hacer algo pero dude si hacerlo o no, finalmente mi mano se movió sola hacía su mejilla para secar la lagrima que acababa de caer. Olvide por completo el hecho de que mi temperatura corporal era mucho más elevada que la de un humano, me di cuenta cuando ella se removió bajo el contacto de mi ardiente mano sobre su piel templada.

Parecía que se iba a despertar, así que me levante y me dirigí hacía la puerta.

Antes de salir le dedique una ultima mirada, ahora parecía dormir tranquila, así que salí más tranquilo.

Después de haber salido de la habitación y de haber cerrado la puerta con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Me dirigí al salón con paso tranquilo, tenía que preguntarle quien era la misteriosa chica que dormía en el cuarto de invitados. A medida que me acercaba me di cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado antes, ¿porque mi madre esta viendo dibujos animados?

Cuando entre al salón mi pregunta fue respondida automáticamente al ver a un niño de casi dos años sentado junto a mi madre viendo Bob Esponja, el niño tenía una sonrisa plantada en su cara y miraba la tele con mucho interés.

Yo siempre he pensado que los programas esos están hechos para succionarles el cerebro a los niños, ya que se quedan atontados delante de la tele.

"Mama"

Me hizo mucha gracia que se giraran los dos, pero en ese momento me quede fijo mirando al niño.

Se parecía muchísimo a la chica de la habitación, tenían la misma cara ovalada y la misma nariz, pero a diferencia de ella, el tenía el pelo rubio y era un poco más blanco que ella.

"Embry"

Me llamo mi madre haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

"¿Eh?"

Pregunte aun algo perdido.

"No lo mires tan fijamente que lo vas a asustar"

Me reprendió mientras que yo apartaba la vista del niño para dirigirla a la tele.

"Lo siento"

Dije volviendo a mirarla.

"¿Quien es?"

Mi madre sonrió de manera tierna.

"John, el hijo de Elizabeth"

Yo puse los ojos en blanco ante su clara explicación.

"Supongo que Elizabeth es la chica que esta durmiendo en la habitación de invitados"

"Si"

Me respondió con total naturalidad. En ese momento caí en las palabras de mi madre, ¿ese niño era hijo de esa chica que me había vuelto loco hace menos de dos minutos? pero no parece que de ella saliera ese niño ¿como lo había hecho?

**Y el premio a la estupidez del año es para Embry Call.**

De vez en cuando podía llegar a ser tonto, eso me pasaba por juntarme tanto con Quil y Jake que estaban alelados con Claire y Nessie. Yo sinceramente esperaba que si llegaba a imprimarme no fuera tan alelado como mis dos mejores amigos.

Sacudí la cabeza al darme cuenta de que me desviaba de mi pensamiento inicial.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que el nombre que había pronunciado Elizabeth antes era John.

Ahora me comía la curiosidad por saber que había ocurrido para que ella sufriera en sueños.

"Hola pequeño"

Me sorprendí tanto yo como mi madre, al ver que estaba acuclillado delante del niño y saludándolo.

A mi no me gustaban mucho los niños, no los detestaba, pero los prefería a una cierta distancia.

Para mi sorpresa el niño balbuceo algo parecido a un "hola" y después me invito o algo así a ver la tele con el.

Yo me senté a su lado a ver esos dibujos que eran bastante estúpidos, hacer el tonto.

Pero a John parecían gustarles.

Estaba empezando a pillar la gracia de los dibujos cuando escuche a lo lejos unos pasos lentos, parecía que la persona estaba algo cansada pero con las fuerzas suficientes para caminar.

Cuando los pasos estaban muy cerca del salón sentí una especie de presión en el pecho, era como que esa presión me quería estirar hacía la persona que venía andando, que yo sabía que era Elizabeth.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí el capítulo tres, que espero que les guste, lo hice medio dormida, así que cualquier cosa es culpa del suelo XD**_

_**Bueno y nada, que estoy muy contenta porque Latino américa va perfecta en el mundial y salio el trailer de Narnia!**_

_**Jajaja, nada más, muchos reviews xD**_

_**Besitos!**_


	5. ¿Todo a mi?

(Embry POV)

En la puerta apareció ella bostezando, parecía cansada pero aun así seguía guapísima.

Sonrió tímidamente al darse cuenta de que la mirábamos, pero al parecer no reparo en mi hasta segundos después, por lo que abrió los ojos como platos y se miro de arriba a bajo examinando como iba vestida. Yo solté una carcajada estridente, si solo supiera que hace un rato estaba mirando como dormía.

Tome al pequeño John en brazos y fui con el hacía Elizabeth.

El niño era muy risueño y parecía que eso aumentaba al ver a su madre.

"Embry Call"

Me presente y ella sonrió.

"Elizabeth Overlap"

Dijo con tono algo avergonzado.

Entonces ocurrió algo, lo mismo que les había ocurrido a mis dos mejores amigos.

Mire esos ojos color chocolate que me hipnotizaron en menos de un segundo, todo dejo de tener sentido, deje de sentir el estridente sonido de la tele, la gravedad ya no me sostenía. Ahora me sostenía la chica que estaba delante de mi. Ya no necesitaba la luz del sol por que ahora mi sol era ella, esa chica de ojos color chocolate, la que parecía una muñequita a mi lado. La madre de el niño que yo tenía en brazos. Ella...

Me sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, pero de pronto agacho la mirada sonrojada. Se veía muy guapa sonrojada, pero el hecho de que apartara la mirada me dejaba un hueco en el pecho.

"Parece que tu madre aun tiene sueño"

Le susurre al niño, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara y soltara una pequeña risita.

Entonce volvió a levantar la cara y me miro con una sonrisa.

El pequeño estiro los brazos para que lo tomara en brazos y así lo hizo.

Lo tomo en brazos y le dio un beso.

"Hola, mi niño"

Lo abrazo fuerte y con su nariz acaricio la cara del bebe haciéndolo reír.

Tal vez el hecho de que tuviera un bebe era algo complicado para la imprimación, pero a alguno le había sido fácil?

Exceptuando a Paul y a Jared, que les había sido relativamente fácil por así decirlo. Pero no del todo sobretodo a Paul, que se había imprimado de la hermana de Jacob, que cada dos por tres se peleaba con el. Sam se había imprimado de la prima de su prometida y encima perdió el control y bueno, todos sabemos lo que le ocurrió a Emily. Luego esta Jake, que se imprimo de la hija de Bella, la chica por la que perdía el culo y que se caso con el chupasangres. Sin contar que Nessie es medio vampira. Y después esta Quil que esta imprimado de una niña de 5 años.

Todos teníamos imprimaciones difíciles, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no fuera tan complicado lo mio.

"¿Vienen a ver la tele?"

Mi madre me saco de mis cavilaciones y me hizo volver a la tierra.

"Claro"

Contesto Elizabeth con la voz totalmente calmada.

Yo no respondí, simplemente me dedique a seguirla hasta el sofá y sentarme a su lado, en la cual ya no daban Bob Esponja, ahora daban Mickey Mouse.

Elizabeth comenzó a tararear la canción que cantaban en la tele y a su vez movía a John al compás. Yo me reí.

Justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre y con toda la pereza del mundo me levante y fui hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrí vi a Seth.

"Clearwater"

Y detrás de el apareció Leah con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

"Clearwaters"

Me corregí a mi mismo.

"¿Mickey Mouse?"

Pregunto Leah a punto de carcajearse. Seth me miro y me palmeo el hombro negando con la cabeza.

"Bueno y nos vas a dejar entrar o vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí mirando la puerta"

**Señores y señoras, con ustedes la Clearwater y su asqueroso mal genio.**

"Lo siento, pero no me gustan las víboras"

Leah bufo enfadada y Seth la tomo del brazo para que se calmara.

"Pero Seth puede entrar"

Leah me miro con cara de asco.

"Vete a la mierda Embry"

Sus palabras sonaron casi como una amenaza.

"La señoritas no hablan así Leah"

Le reproche riendo.

"¿Quien es Embry?"

Escuche a mi madre preguntar desde el salón.

"Tu hijo no me deja entrar Abigail"

Contesto Leah con voz inocente.

"Embry"

Me hice a un lado para que Leah entrara.

Y un segundo después me quede paralizado. Elizabeth estaba en el salón y Leah podía llegar a ser muy irritante. Si se le ocurre hacer el menor comentario me la cargo.

"Tienes que aprender ha hacerle caso a la Beta Embry"

Susurro Leah al pasar a mi lado.

"Perra"

Susurre por lo bajo.

"Te escuche Call"

Leah entro en el salón seguida por Seth y por mi.

"Hola Leah"

mi madre se levanto a saludarla y después saludo a Seth.

Leah se giro y miro interesada a Elizabeth y a John, yo gruñí por lo bajo como advertencia.

"Hola"

La saludo Leah con tono amable.

¿A que estaba jugando?

Creo que Seth se preguntaba lo mismo, ya que la miraba extrañado.

¿Por que me pasaba todo a mi?

Leah, quien nunca aparecía por mi casa, se le ocurría venir hoy?

"Hola"

Contesto Elizabeth con algo de timidez.

John me miro y estiro los brazos hacía mi. Los niños tomaban confianza muy rápido, pero a mi me iba genial que fuera así en estos momentos.

Elizabeth me miro y sonrió, yo lo tome en brazos y el se acomodo automáticamente para quedar mirando al televisor.

Al parecer Leah se dio cuenta de algo y sonrió maléficamente.

"Abigail, ¿te dijo Embry que anoche estuvo conmigo?"

Seth y yo abrimos los ojos como platos y yo le mande una mirada de profundo odio.

Elizabeth pareció perder el interés en la tele repentinamente y fijo su mirada en Leah que se había sentado al costado de mi madre con una sonrisa.

"Mm... n-no, no me había dicho donde estaba"

Tartamudeo mi madre mirándome con precaución.

"Ay Embry, cuantas veces te he dicho que le avises para no preocuparla"

Los ojos de mi madre se abrieron desmesuradamente y yo gruñí mirando a Leah.

"Espera, ¿aun no te ha contado lo nuestro?"

Me miro sonriendo y luego mio a mi madre a la espera.

Yo mire a Seth en busca de apoyo, el se encogió de hombros y yo solté lo primero que se me ocurrió.

(Elizabeth POV)

Cuando llegue a casa de Abigail, ella me enseño la habitación de invitados y me dijo que descansara, que ella cuidaría a John mientras. Yo acepte y me dormí casi enseguida. Tuve una pesadilla, como las que ya me había acostumbrado a tener cada noche. Pero esta vez paso algo extraño, esta vez fue distinto, por que después de que se llevara a John yo me eche a llorar, pero esta vez a mi lado apareció alguien, era un hombre. Se ponía a mi lado y me secaba las lagrimas con mucho cuidado, segundo después desaparecía.

Me llamo la atención que al despertar sentí como si realmente el hubiera estado aquí. Así que aun medio dormida me levante y me dirigí al salón, cuando entre bostece presa aun del cansancio, pero al ver que me miraban agache la cabeza. Es que solo a mi me pasaba esto... entonces lo vi, era el, el de mi sueño. Yo estaba segura, y entonces tomo a John en brazos y vino hacía mi con mi hijo en brazos.

"Embry Call"

Dijo simplemente en forma de presentación. Yo sonreí, dude por unos segundos si aun soñaba o si era realidad. Deje mis dudas de lado y me presente.

"Elizabeth Overlap"

El sonrió y después me miro a los ojos. Fue mi perdida, sus ojos negro me daban tranquilidad y a la vez me demostraban que no era un sueño, que era realidad, que el estaba hay. Entonces me di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos y un recuerdo vino a mi rápidamente. Palabras de mi padre en su carta de despedida.

_**Si un hombre os mira fijamente a los ojos y se pierde en ellos, de una manera tan profunda que no se da cuenta de nada, y si vosotras mirándolo a los ojos, veis en ellos sinceridad, tranquilidad y protección, sabed que es el indicado para amaros hasta el fin de vuestros días.**_

Recuerdo que esas palabras fueron las que más recalcaron en Marie y en mi, ya que cuando Marie conoció a Fran y encontró en sus ojos todo lo que la carta redactaba, supo que era el indicado. Pero sinceramente, yo nunca vi eso en los ojos de Zack, pero ahora lo estaba viendo en los ojos de Embry Call, tal y como estaba escrito...

¡Elizabeth, deja de pensar en eso y centrate en tu hijo. Te recuerdo que tu padre escribió eso después de desaparecer y esa fue toda su despedida!

Me grito mi mente. Yo sacudí la cabeza y aparte la mirada fijándola en el suelo algo sonrojada.

"Creo que tu madre aun tiene sueño"

Escuche susurrar a Embry.

Yo levante la vista y fui directa a John, se lo pedí a Embry y lo acogí con todo mi amor. Debo admitir que el hecho de que el me mirara todo el tiempo me ponía algo nerviosa.

Pero como siempre Abigail me salvo invitándonos a sentarnos.

Después de estar unos minutos viendo la tele tocaron el timbre y Embry fue a abrir. Tardo bastante, ya comenzaba a asustarme cuando se escucho una voz femenina gritar en respuesta a la pregunta de Abigail.

Al parecer Embry no la dejaba entrar, por lo que Abigail le mando una advertencia a Embry. Segundos después entro una chica guapísima por la puerta. Yo me quede asombrada, realmente dudaba que hubiera alguien que pudiera hacerle sombra, parecía más una modelo que una Quileute.

La llegada de los dos hermanos había traído consigo algo de problemas, ya que al parecer Embry no se llevaba muy bien con la chica, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su cambio drástico al verme. Después de que Embry tomara a John en brazos, Leah me miro atentamente y después a Embry, entonces sonrió y comenzó a hablar con Abigail.

"Abigail, ¿te dijo Embry que anoche estuvo conmigo?"

Yo deje olvidada la tele y me centre en la conversación.

"Mm... n-no, no me había dicho donde estaba"

Abigail parecía algo asustada, y a decir verdad yo también lo estaba.

"Ay Embry, cuantas veces te he dicho que le avises para no preocuparla"

Yo abrí los ojos como platos. Entonces ¿eso quería decir que eran algo? ¿O solo se hacían visitas nocturnas? Desee que solo fuera una broma, pero y si no lo era...

"Espera, ¿aun no te ha contado lo nuestro?"

Yo mire a Embry como esperando que dijera algo, pero que esperaba realmente, yo no era nada de el y no me tenia que importar.

Pero entonces el abrió la boca para contestar, y casi no me creo lo que dijo.

"Estamos ayudando a Leah, la pobre se nos cambió de acera"

Todos, incluida Leah quedo desencajada por la declaración de Embry.

"Pero, que dices imbécil, yo no soy lesbiana"

Embry chasqueo la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

"Pensé que ya habíamos pasado la fase de negación"

La chica bufo enfadada y se levanto.

"Deja de decir estupideces"

Le ordeno y Embry volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"Se que aun te cuesta"

Al parecer Seth, el hermano de Leah, se estaba aguantando la risa.

"No lo soy, no puedo serlo"

El miro a la chica interesado.

"Dime el porque"

Ella sonrió.

"Por que me gustan los hombres"

Seth casi no podía aguantar.

"Bob Esponja es gay y además es un dibujo animado, lamento tener informártelo"

Leah parecía apunto de pegarle, pero vio a John que comenzaba a dormirse en brazos de Embry y se contuvo.

"Lamento informarte que aun así es más hombre que tú"

Dicho esto se fue con paso tranquilo hacía la puerta.

"Nos veremos en otra ocasión"

Y salio dando un portazo.

Seth comenzó a reírse de forma tan exagerada que parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento.

"Eso fue mortal hermano, veras cuando se enteren Jake y Quil"

Embry se carcajeo y yo negué con la cabeza.

"Eso no se le hace a una chica"

Me levante y fui hacía Embry.

"Creo que se esta durmiendo, me lo das"

El me miro extrañado

"No pasa nada por que se duerma aquí"

Me respondió esperando que dejara hacer dormir a John.

"Si no soy yo la ultima persona a la que ve al dormirse despierta llorando"

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a mi.

"Solo..."

Dije casi suplicando, entonce Embry me miro y asintió.

"Es tu hijo"

Susurro antes de ponerlo en mis brazos.

"Estas ardiendo"

Susurre al sentir si mano ardiendo.

"No es nada"

Yo lo mire aun algo desconcertada, pero eso se perdió al volver a mirar a sus profundos ojos y perderme en ellos.

"¡Elizabeth cuidado!"

* * *

**Bueno, aquí el capítulo 4.**

**La verdad es que me costo un poco escribirlo, ya que me salió muuyyy largo xD**

**Bueno espero que les guste...**

**Besiitos, Debi.**

**9 DÍAS PARA ECLIPSE!**


	6. Conociendo

(Embry POV)

Gracias al grito de mi madre tome a tiempo a John en brazos, el niño casi no se había dado cuenta ya que se estaba durmiendo, pero Elizabeth estaba blanca, tenía la cara crispada, su expresión era de puro terror.

"¿Estas bien?"

Ella no contesto. Lo único que hacía era mirar a John.

"Elizabeth"

Mi madre la llamo en un susurro, ella giro lentamente la cara hacía mi madre sin cambiar su expresión.

"No ha pasado nada"

Mi madre intentó calmarla, pero lo único que pude ver yo en los ojos de Elizabeth fue unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas luchando por salir.

"Creo que yo mejor me voy"

Mire a Seth sorprendido por el hecho de que siguiera aquí.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, acto seguido Seth salió de la casa con un simple "Hasta luego"

"Embry, ¿puedes llevar a John a la habitación? Por favor"

La voz de Elizabeth fue un simple susurro que amenazaba con romperse en miles de sollozos en cualquier momento.

"Claro"

Conteste con tranquilidad. Comencé a caminar en dirección a la habitación de invitados, que ahora era la habitación de Elizabeth y John, seguido por la primera.

Al entrar deje al pequeño, que ya dormía, sobre la cama con sumo cuidado.

Elizabeth se quedo junto a la puerta en silenció esperando a que yo saliera.

Me iba a ir, pero su mano me detuvo.

"Gracias Embry"

Susurro ella con tono algo ausente. Yo forme una pequeña sonrisa intentando darle ánimos, ya que me mataba verla tan mal.

Al cerrar la puerta escuche los pasos de Elizabeth apresurarse hacía la cama y soltar pequeños sollozos.

(Elizabeth POV)

En cuanto Embry se fue yo me acerque a la cama y me senté junto a John.

Intente contener las lagrimas, pero mi esfuerzo pareció en vano, ya que los sollozos comenzaron a salir y a dejar paso a las lagrimas.

"Lo siento mucho mi vida"

Susurre con la voz totalmente quebrada, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la cara de John.

¿Como había ocurrido? ¿En que momento perdí la fuerza en los brazos? Casi hago caer a mi hijo... no podía perdonarme un error así. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa Elizabeth? ¿Desde cuando te distraes tanto? ¿Desde cuando te olvidas de tu hijo?

Las preguntas venían a mi mente una tras otra sin detenerse. La verdad es que el hecho de que estuviera llorando no arreglaba gran cosa, ya que hacía que no pudiera controlar nada, ni siquiera mis lagrimas.

Intente calmarme, tome una larga respiración, pero lo único que logre fue soltar más sollozos descontrolados y sentirme peor aun.

Cuando pensé que me iba a romper sentí una mano acariciar mi brazo con mucha delicadeza.

(Embry POV)

Fui a la cocina, pero todo lo que sentía eran los sollozos de Elizabeth. Intente contener el instinto de ir allí, de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que en realidad no había pasado nada, pero me contuve. No sabía cual sería su reacción, no sabía si sería buena o si me mandaría a otro estado de una patada, pero la verdad era que yo necesitaba ir allí y estar con ella ya que lo único que estaba consiguiendo era sufrir yo también, saber que ella sufría y no hacer nada me ponía mal.

Sin poder aguantarme más las ganas me dirigí con paso firme a la habitación. Al llegar abrí la puerta con cuidado... Ella no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, así que me quede unos segundos observándola. Me dolió muchísimo verla derrotada, ver que no podía luchar ni con sus propias lagrimas. Me acerque con paso lento y algo dudoso a ella, me senté a su lado y acaricie su brazo con mucho cuidado, como si con un simple toque se fuera a romper. Ella giró su rostro hacía mi y me miro con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiro sonoramente, después abrió los ojos lentamente y sollozo nuevamente. Ese sollozo me partió el alma en mil pedazos, no podía verla sufrir.

Ella nuevamente se echo a llorar en silenció, mientras se abrazaba con ambas manos a si misma intentando no romperse. En un impulso la abrace, sin importarme ser rechazado o cualquier otra cosa ya que lo único que me me preocupaba en ese momento era que dejara de llorar.

Tardó unos segundo en reaccionar a mi repentino abrazo, cuando reaccionó me rodeo con sus brazos y enterró su cara en mi pecho y se echo a llorar como una niña pequeña asustada. Eso era ella, una niña asustada a la cual la vida no le había dado la oportunidad de crecer como todos, si no que le había caído con algo que a su edad no podía sobrellevar.

Lo único que hice yo para intentar calmarla fue acariciar su cabello y a la vez vigilar el sueño de John, que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Tras unos minutos el llanto de Elizabeth comenzó a calmarse y se separó de mi con cuidado. Tras pasarse ambas manos por la cara limpiando cualquier lagrima rebelde que se rehusara a marcharse me miro, ahora parecía más calmada.

"Siento que ayas tenido que ver esto"

El tono de su voz estaba teñido de vergüenza.

Yo la mire y negué con la cabeza mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

"Yo decidí venir"

Ella tomo una larga respiración y me miro mientras se mordía el labio.

"Soy patética"

Susurro antes de soltar una risita nerviosa.

"No lo eres"

Le asegure, pero ella bufo cansada y negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy seguro de que todo lo que has pasado hasta ahora no ha sido nada fácil"

Ella se acomodo bien frente a mi y me miro inexpresiva.

"Demasiado"

Susurro por lo bajo.

"Entonces no te sientas patética por llorar"

Su mirada fue de sorpresa absoluta.

"Me prometí a mi misma no volver a llorar"

Examine su rostro con cuidado. ¿Quien se proponía no volver a llorar?

Al parecer ella.

"Eso no te ayudara, te lo aseguro. Tienes que sacar el sufrimiento de alguna forma, por que si te lo guardas acabas amargándote"

Me miro extrañada para después negar con la vista fija en el suelo.

"¿Te quieres convertir en una vieja amargada Elizabeth?"

Ella me miró sería.

"Lizzie"

Susurro y yo la miré extrañado.

"Llamándome Elizabeth me recuerdas a mi madre, así que solo llamame Lizzie"

Dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Esta bien, Lizzie... suena bonito"

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

Nos quedamos un rato en silenció mirando a John que no paraba de moverse.

"Tengo que ser fuerte por el"

Susurró de pronto mirándome fijamente y después miro hacía otro lado.

"No quiero que viva una vida como la mía"

Yo la mire extrañado, ¿a que se refería con una vida como la suya?

"¿A que te refieres?"

Sacudió la cabeza y me miro.

"Tonterías"

Iba a reprochar, pero la verdad era que yo no era nadie para que me lo dijera.

"Esta bien, son cosas tuyas, no tengo por que saberlo"

Suspiró sonoramente y bajo la mirada a sus manos, que no paraban de retorcerse.

"Cuando... cuando yo era pequeña mi padre se fue"

Hablo torpemente y sin levantar la vista.

"Dijo que..."

A mitad de frase se quedo callada.

"La verdad no importa, tomo un avión y se fue a España... aveces vuelve a vernos... pero solo aveces"

Sonaba como una niña pequeña apunto de llorar.

"Cada noche escuchaba a mi madre llorar hasta que se quedaba dormida, por eso no quiero que el me vea llorar. No quiero que guarde el recuerdo de verme llorar"

Se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando no llorar. Yo acerque mi mano a las suyas y con cuidado las tome.

"Estoy seguro que John guardara en su memoria todos los buenos recuerdos que tiene contigo y todo lo que has hecho por el "

Sorbió por la nariz y me miró con los ojos rojos.

"Llevo dos días llorando Embry y no quiero llorar mas"

Su voz era muy fina y casi no se oía y su mirada era de profunda tristeza.

"No lloraras más, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no vuelvas a llorar y si lloras yo limpiare todas y cada una de las lagrimas caídas"

Lo que dije lo dije con toda sinceridad.

Segundos después una lagrima calló por su mejilla y su labio inferior tembló, yo como reflejo la abrace.

Ella me rodeó con sus brazos y volvió a derramar amargas lagrimas, mientras se escondía en mi pecho, yo acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba que todo estaba bien esperando que parara de llorar.

Rato después paró de llorar pero no se separo de mi. Se acurruco y comenzó a dormirse. Media hora después estaba durmiendo abrazada a mi. Yo acariciaba su cabello y de vez en cuando repasaba con un dedo la linea de la mandíbula.

Pasada una hora decidí que era hora de dejarla descansar, así que la tumbe alado de John y los tape con una manta. Los mire por última vez y salí de la habitación en silencio.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí el capítulo cinco.**_

_**La verdad es que me fue un poco difícil escribirlo, ya que Lizzie se pasa casi todo el capítulo llorando (XD) y Embry tiene que consolarla o algo así. Me costo muchisimo por que lo encontré como algo muy personal de ellos dos, su momento xD.**_

_**Bueno espero que les guste, sinceramente yo no creo que este muy bueno el capítulo, pero bueno, espero reviews y nada todas las criticas son bien recibidas xD**_

_**6 DÍAS PARA ECLIPSE!**_


	7. El coche

(Embry POV)

Hacía una semana que Lizzie estaba en casa. Ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a su presencia y a que John llorara de vez en cuando por la noche. Los chicos la conocían por lo que habían visto en mi mente… a excepción de Seth y Leah.

Leah estaba más seguido por aquí ya que al parecer se llevaba bien con Lizzie y le ayudaba a cuidar a John de vez en cuando.

Desde aquella vez que la había visto llorar hace una semana no había vuelto a llorar, pero eso había servido para que forjáramos una amistad y ya era algo, así que no me quejaba además ella confiaba mucho más en mi y siempre que necesitaba ayuda venía a mi.

Hace un rato me dijo que iba a salir a buscar trabajo a Forks, así que yo me ofrecí para cuidar a John. Estaba jugando con el cuando escuche a Lizzie fuera refunfuñando. Tome a John en brazos y salí fuera con el, lo que me encontré me dejo un poco asombrado.

El capo del coche estaba levantado y Lizzie estaba mirando el interior en busca de una falla.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y estaba con medio cuerpo dentro, así que dependiendo del ángulo que la miraras podías ver su trasero en todo su esplendor.

_**Embry cálmate por Dios, **_me grité mentalmente, pero es que estaba muy… Mejor lo dejo.

Pero al verla me acorde de esa película que había ido a ver con Jake y Quil hacía unos años, ¿Cómo se llamaba la película? A sí transformers. Bueno pues en esa película salía Megan Fox, en una escena que se parecía mucho a lo que yo estaba viendo, solo que en lugar de Megan Fox estaba Lizzie.

Me quede un rato mirándola con cara de tonto, hasta que ella se dio vuelta y nos miro.

"¿Hace cuanto que están ahí?"

Me hizo gracia la cara de enfadad que tenía y sumando el hecho de que tenía grasa por algunas partes de la cara y estaba sudando.

Me acerque un poco a ella, con John en brazos.

"Menos que tú"

Me miro con una ceja levantada y yo sonreí.

"Debo admitir que te quedan muy bien esas manchas de grasa en la cara"

Ella se llevo una mano a la cara y paso un dedo por una de las manchas y luego lo miro.

"A la mier…"

No la dejé acabar.

"Hey, calma"

Ella volvió a refunfuñar.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha roto el coche? Tengo un amigo que es mecánico si quieres le digo que le eche un vistazo"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Entiendo de coches. Se ha roto la bujía y tengo que cambiarla y no tengo dinero"

Cerro el capo y comenzó a caminar hacía la casa y yo la seguí.

"Si quieres yo te puedo dejar…"

Ella se giró antes de que yo acabara la frase, casi chocándose conmigo.

"Embry, no, ya habéis hecho mucho por mí, no pienso dejar que ahora gastes tú dinero en mí"

Puse los ojos en blanco y negué con la cabeza.

"Eres muy cabezota, déjame ayudarte"

Suspiró sonoramente y coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

"No hace falta, se que lo haces por qué ves que no tengo dinero pero…"

Yo negué con la cabeza.

"Lo hago por qué yo quiero, no por pena Elizabeth"

Miro al suelo y después a mí.

"Ayúdame a encontrar un trabajo"

Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Liz…"

Con su mano señalo que parara.

"Solo te pido eso, nada más, solo que me ayudes a encontrar un trabajo, no quiero dinero, solo un trabajo"

Suspiré cansado y asentí.

"Esta bien, te ayudare a encontrar un trabajo."

Nunca la había visto sonreír tanto.

"Gracias Embry, eres el mejor"

Se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, después tomo a John en brazos.

"Cuando quieras"

Dije riendo. Eso era lo mejor de ayudarla, el hecho de que recompensaba con abrazos y besos, en la mejilla claro, pero era genial y a mi de momento me bastaba.

"Te aseguro que en cuanto tenga dinero arreglo el coche, me cambio de casa y les pago todo lo que les he hecho gastar."

La miré asombrado y negué con la cabeza.

"Nada de eso, si quieres arreglas el coche, pero no hay ningún problema en que sigas viviendo aquí y no nos debes nada"

Comenzó a caminar hacía la cocina, pero yo la tome del brazo delicadamente y me la lleve al baño.

"Embry, ¿A dónde…?"

La senté en el WC, con la tapa cerrada obvio, y me acerque hasta el lavamanos, tome una toalla, la moje un poco y fui a limpiar la cara de Liz.

Ella se echó a reír al ver que le quitaba las manchas de grasa. Mientras que John miraba divertido sin entender muy bien.

"Embry, ¿Qué haces?"

Preguntó riendo.

"Limpiarte"

Conteste con toda la sencillez del mundo. Ella volvió a reír y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo.

Cuando termine de limpiarla fuimos al salón, al parecer Liz se había quedado sin palabras.

Pusimos la tele y daban los Teletubies, la verdad es que a mi parecer no puede existir un programa infantil más tonto que ese.

"No se como dejas que tú hijo vea eso, le absorbe el cerebro y además son todos maric…"

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de que terminara de hablar.

"Vocabulario inapropiado delante de John, aunque tienes razón, son raritos."

Yo me reí a carcajada limpia.

Lizzie sentó a John en el sofá y el niño se puso a "bailar" las canciones de los muñecos esos.

Liz apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras para mirar la tele.

Después al parecer aburrida, comenzó a jugar con mi mano.

A mi me hacía gracia la diferencia de tamaño entre su mano y la mía, o también la diferencia de color, ya que la suya era mucho más clara que la mía, que era rojiza.

"Embry"

Susurro y yo mascullé un 'mm'

"Me das calor"

Yo me reí y ella se separo de mi y me miró con los ojos como platos.

"No quiero decir que tú me des calor, es que estas caliente"

Yo levante las cejas. Me encantaba verla desesperarse por una tontería.

"No me refiero a ese tipo de caliente, es que tú temperatura corporal es más alta"

Yo asentí mirándola divertido.

"Ósea es que… nada, déjalo"

Yo me carcajee. Ella me miro molesta.

"Te entendí a la primera, nunca pensé nada malo, fuiste tú la que se enredó sola"

Soltó un bufido y yo la traje hacía mi. Ella se acomodo en mi pecho, pero en ese momento John hizo ruido.

Lizzie se separo de mi y fue a tomar a John en brazos.

"Dámelo"

Ella me lo dio y yo lo senté en mi pierna donde el se acomodo.

Después Liz se volvió a colocar en la misma posición de antes, acomodándose en mi pecho.

Estaba perfectamente, con ambos entre mis brazos… viendo los Teletubies. Aunque la paz duró poco, ya que un aullido rompió el aire.

Jake nos llamaba. Mire a ambos y suspire.

"Tengo que irme"

Susurré, Lizzie se separó de mi y me miro, yo le sonreí y ella asintió.

Tomó a John en brazos. Yo me levante y le di un beso en la frente a ella y uno en la cabeza a John.

"Volveré pronto"

Liz me miró algo ductiva.

"Está bien"

Yo les di una última mirada y salí por la puerta trasera hacía el bosque, para saber que era lo que ocurría.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí el capítulo 6 Por fin!**_

_**Me costo mucho escribirlo! razón? Me dio pereza xD **_

_**Se me juntó todo, justo se junto mi cumpleaños con eclipse y otras cosas, pero ya termine!**_

**_Espero que les guste muchooooooo y que dejen reviews!_**

**_Que les parece la relación de Embry y Lizzie hasta ahora?_**

**_Creen que Embry debería contarle la verdad?_**

**_Bueno nada besitooosss!_**

**_Ya vi eclipseeeeeeeeeee, genial! me encanto!_**


	8. ¿Donde estabas?

(Elizabeth POV)

Era casi la una y media de la noche cuando vi a Embry entrar a la casa.

Yo llevaba cerca de una hora y media sentada en el salón esperando a que volviera... ¿porqué?

Por el simple hecho de que se lo prometí a Abigail, ella se iba a quedar y yo le dije que no, ella tendría que trabajar y yo no. Si era necesario y si Embry no volvía esa noche aún podría seguir sentada esperando hasta que volviera.

Supongo que no me esperaba a mi, ya que cuando me vio sentada en el sofá me miro realmente sorprendido.

"¿Que haces aquí?"

Tarde un rato en contestarle, ya que me puse a examinarlo por así decirlo.

Llevaba la misma ropa con la que salió esa mañana, solo que ahora estaba cubierta de manchas de barro y hojas. Eso me asombro bastante ya que parecía como si hubiera estado corriendo por el bosque y que se hubiera revolcado en el suelo y enganchado en todos los arbustos que hubieran a su paso.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?"

El miró su ropa y después a mi, negó con la cabeza.

"Contesta tú primero."

Puse los ojos en blanco y contesté.

"Te estaba esperando. Tú madre estaba muy preocupada por ti y se quería quedar hasta que volvieras, yo le dije que se fuera a dormir y que yo me quedaría en su lugar."

Ahora si que me miro asombrado, tal vez no esperaba que yo fuera ha hacer eso, pero era mi amigo y también me daba curiosidad por saber donde había estado.

"Osea que llevas aquí mucho tiempo?"

Yo asentí y el sonrió. Vino a sentarse a mi lado pero no lo dejé.

"No señor, así no te sientas, cuando te limpies podrás sentarte y además tienes que contestar a mi pregunta."

Soltó un suspiro y me miro, segundos después se dibujó en su cara una sonrisa inocente.

"Me podrías repetir la preguntas, por favor"

Yo me eche a reír, después me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza.

"preguntaba que que te había pasado"

Después de contestarle clave mis ojos en el esperando su repuesta.

"Ha eso, pues veras..."

Se rascó la nuca algo incomodo. Al parecer no tenía respuesta.

"Es que fui a casa de Jake y después volví corriendo por el bosque."

Lo mire con una ceja levantada, ¿que hacía corriendo por el bosque?

"Cual es el fin de volver corriendo por el bosque?"

Me miro durante unos segundos meditando su respuesta.

"Pues veras, es que... es más seguro por la noche."

Ja! se creía que yo me creería eso?

"La verdad Embry."

Suspiro.

"Es la verdad venía corriendo por el bosque."

Eso estaba claro, la cosa era porque y por que no me lo quería decir.

"Eso me ha quedado claro, al cosa ahora es por que venías corriendo por el bosque."

El se sentó en el suelo.

"Por que me gusta el bosque, y a esta hora no hay gente."

Yo le mire preocupada.

"Y si te llega a ocurrir algo"

El se rió.

"Te aseguro que no me ocurrirá nada."

Hablo con autosuficiencia, como si estuviera muy seguro de que no le pasaría nada.

"Estas demasiado confiado."

Le respondí antes de levantarme y comenzar a andar en dirección a "mí habitación"

"¿Dónde vas?"

Me tomó del brazo y me hizo dar la vuelta para quedar de frente a el.

"A dormir, como ya has vuelto y estás perfectamente no creo que necesites nada más, así que iré a dormir"

No me gusta nada que me mientan y eso es lo que estaba haciendo Embry ahora mismo, mentirme.

Intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero tenía más fuerza que yo, así que le dije que me soltara, pero con un tono más agresivo del que yo esperaba.

"Embry suéltame"

El me miró triste y me soltó de golpe.

"Lo siento, no quería que te enfadaras."

Masculló en un susurro.

"Pues no me mientas"

Dicho esto comencé a caminar hacía la habitación sin ganas de hablar con Embry, por lo menos no hasta que hubiera amanecido.

"Lizzie..."

Escuche a Embry hablarme antes de entrar a la habitación.

Respiré profundamente y me giré.

"¿Qué?"

Usé un tono bastante hostil, pero es que estaba muy enfadada.

"No quiero mentirte, pero te juro que esto no puedo decírtelo, aún no"

Me acerque a el. Se podía saber en que estaba metido para no poder decírmelo.

"¿En que estas metido Embry?"

Susurré mirándolo a los ojos.

Para mirarlo tuve que mirar hacía arriba, era increíble lo alto que era y lo bajita que yo me veía a su lado.

"No te lo puedo decir ahora"

Tomo mi mano y la acarició con mucha delicadeza.

"Pero te juro que en cuanto pueda te lo digo"

Le creí, aún sin saber en que andaba metido, pero tenía que sacarme una duda, aun que fuera estúpida, pero es que se me paso por la cabeza y si no lo preguntaba me comería por dentro.

"Embry..."

Susurré y él me miró con esos ojos tan bellos que tiene.

¡Elizabeth! Concentrate...

"Por casualidad no te prostituirás en el bosque ¿no?"

Vale, cuando salió de mi boca sonó más estúpido de lo que pensaba, así que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada mientras Embry se carcajeaba hasta casi convulsionarse.

"Como... como se te ocurre eso? ¿Realmente crees que haría eso?"

Preguntó luchando contra las carcajadas.

"¡Vale! A sido estúpida la pregunta, pero era una duda que tenía, es que venías tan lleno de tierra y de ramitas que bueno..."

Mire al suelo avergonzada y el se rió por última vez.

"Si, ha sido bastante estúpida, solo imagínalo... No, mejor no"

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y me sentí totalmente estúpida por hacer es pregunta.

"Me siento estúpida"

Su mano tomó con cuidado mi mentón y subió mi cara lentamente hasta hacerme fijar mis ojos en los suyos.

"No eres estúpida, yo suelo preguntar tonterías y nunca me dicen estúpido, oh si me lo dicen, pero bueno da igual. Tú no eres estúpida, tienes una mente algo perspicaz, pero no eres estúpida, estoy seguro de que yo hubiera preguntado lo mismo en tu lugar."

Me mordí el labio con fuerza.

"Lo dices para que no me sienta mal."

El negó con la cabeza y me pegó un poco más a el.

"Para nada."

Se agacho un poco y quedo a escasos centímetros de mí cara.

Podía sentir su aliento y casi rozar sus labios. Extrañamente yo quería besarlo, así que me dejé llevar.

Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando escuche el llanto de John y me separé de Embry de golpe.

"Yo... lo siento tengo que ir a verlo"

Salí prácticamente corriendo y me encerré en la habitación.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza, había estado cerca.

Pero que me pasaba, tenía un hijo, un niño pequeño que estaba llorando en este mismo instante y no podía ponerme a jugar.

Me acerqué a John y lo tome en brazos para hacerlo dormir.

"Mamá está muy confundida"

Susurré mientras lo acunaba.

* * *

**_Bueno aquí el capítulo 7!_**

**_Espero que les guste!_**

**_-Estoy super contentaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya tengo las lentillas nuevas! ^^_**

**_-Mañana juega España - Alemania tiemblen Alemanes!_**

**_jaja bueno chicas los de siempre dejen Reviews buenos o malos (todos son aceptados xD)_**

**_Gracias por leer mi fic!_**

**_Se las quieree! _**

**_Besiiitooos =)_**


	9. El partido

(Embry POV)

Había pasado una semana de ese casi beso, y no había ocurrido nada, no lo habíamos mencionado. Lo único extraño que noté en Lizzie fue que a la mañana siguiente, al verme se sonrojó, pero desde entonces...nada, ni un asomo de vergüenza o de querer hablarlo. Por lo menos nuestra amistad no se vio afectada, creo que incluso hay más confianza.

Dejando a un lado el tema del casi beso, hoy hay partido. Juega Estados Unidos contra Canadá y como era de esperar, nos juntamos todos a verlo. Esta vez lo veremos en mi casa, por extraño que suene mi madre había aceptado, creo que Liz esta cambiando esta familia, por así decirlo.

"¿Preparado para perder?"

La voz de Lizzie me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Más quisieras que perdiéramos."

Ella se echo a reír y tomó en brazos a John, que corría por todos lados en busca de algo con lo que jugar.

"Cariño enseñale a Embry la camiseta del equipo ganador."

El niño me miró dejando al descubierto su camiseta de la selección canadiense.

"Lo estas vendiendo, seguro que a el le gusta más Estados Unidos"

Lizzie soltó una risa irónica y me miro desafiante.

"El sabe perfectamente quien va a ganar"

Me levanté de la silla, fui hasta su lado y tomé a John en brazos.

"John vamos a cambiarte esa camiseta, al parecer tu madre aún no sabe cual es el equipo ganador"

Me fui con el niño hacia la puerta.

"¿Dónde vas?"

Preguntó Elizabeth apoyada en la puerta de la cocina.

"A comprarle una camiseta del equipo ganador"

Dije en tono decidido, ella soltó una carcajada justo en el momento en que yo me iba con el niño a comprar.

Fui a la pequeña tienda de deportes que teníamos en La Push.

"Bien pequeño, vamos a comprarte una camiseta decente"

* * *

(Elizabeth POV)

Faltaba media hora para el partido y ya estaban todos aquí, cuando digo todos son absolutamente TODOS. No sabía que Embry tuviera tantos amigos y eso sin contar a las novias. Yo solo conocía a Seth y a Leah, pero ahora habían unas quince personas sin contarnos a nosotros.

Lo bueno es que las chicas eran todas muy simpáticas, sobretodo Emily, la mujer de Sam, ellos tenían una hija de dos años, así que estaba jugando con John. Al que por cierto Embry le compro una camiseta de su selección.

Por otro lado, los chicos ya estaban en el salón haciendo la previa para el partido, o algo así. Mientras nosotras preparábamos comida, MUCHA comida.

"Lizzie, me pasas la sal?"

La voz de Emily me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Claro"

Le di la sal y ella continuó cocinando. No entendía como esa mujer podía preparar tanta comida en tan poco tiempo. De pronto dos llantos nos alertaron, así que con Emily corrimos a ver que les pasaba a John y a Sophie, que estaban en el pasillo llorando. Claire, la sobrina Emily, estaba intentando que dejaran de llorar sin mucho éxito. Yo tomé a John en brazos y le acune y le sequé las lagrimas.

"Se comenzaron a pelear por el juguete y lo terminaron rompiendo y ahora no paran de llorar"

Claire parecía cansada por el llanto de los niños, Emily y yo reímos y Claire miró al suelo avergonzada por no haber podido hacer nada. Solo tenía siete años y todo el mundo sabe que los niños entre el año y medio y los cinco no saben compartir nada. Así que les dimos otro juguete y, problema solucionado. Claire se disculpo y le dijimos que no pasaba nada.

"¡Que empieza!"

Gritaron los chicos desde el salón. Tomamos a los niños y fuimos con ellos al salón a ver el 'esperado' partido.

Comenzaron con los himnos. El primero, el de Canadá. Todos me miraban a la espera de que me pusiera en plan patriótico y me pusiera a cantar el himno canadiense, pero yo cantando... no era buena idea, y mucho menos yo sola.

"¿Esperáis que cante? Ui se acabo"

Los chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco y yo me eche a reír.

Cuando comenzó a sonar el himno de Estados Unidos los chicos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a cantar el himno casi a gritos y algo desafino a decir verdad. Embry tenía a John en brazos y había tomado su mano y la había movido hasta ponerla sobre el pecho de John al igual que todos los chicos y tal y como estaban los de la selección.

"Oye, que mi hijo es Canadiense"

Reproché antes de que me mandaran a callar.

Me hice la ofendida y me senté en el sofá alado de Nessie, que tendría unos 16 años.

"Ahora ya es Americano"

Dijo Embry sentándose a mi lado yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Si eso te hacía Americano lo podía ser medio mundo.

"Devuélveme a mi hijo y deja de decir tonterías"

Me devolvió a John y después me miró sonriendo.

"¿porqué me miras tanto?"

Exigí saber.

"Eres una cascarrabias"

Ambos nos reímos, pero nuestras risas casi no duraron ya que alguien (Jared) nos mando a callar.

El partido comenzó y con el los descontrolados gritos de los chicos que les daban ordenes que jamas serian escuchadas a los jugadores, mientras se tragaban literalmente la comida.

"¡Vamos tira! ¡A que esperas!"

El grito de Quil me hizo saltar y Nessie comenzó a reírse por mi reacción.

"Ya te acostumbraras"

Me susurro risueña.

"¡Quítasela! ¡No, que haces!"

Las manos de los chicos aguantaban sus cabezas con fuerza, como intentando que lo que veían no llegara a suceder.

Al ver la desesperación de los chicos porque Canadá tenía el balón decidí animar a **mi** equipo.

"¡Vamos!"

Grité con fuerzas, lo mio no era el fútbol, pero era gracioso ver la cara de rabia que pusieron los chicos al escucharme.

"¡Vamos, mete el gol!"

Animo ahora Nessie, lo que hizo que todos se giraran a vera y ella se encogiera de hombros.

Justo en ese momento la peor pesadilla de los chicos se hizo realidad, Canadá marco un gol.

"¡Gooool!"

Gritamos con Nessie lo más alto posible. Los chicos se lamentaban a tal punto que vi a Paul arrodillado en el suelo lamentándose.

"Cariño, es solo un gol"

Intento tranquilizar una embarazada Rachel a su marido, pero el seguía en el suelo"Llorando"

Esta gente era genial y muy dramática a decir verdad.

Al poco rato Paul volvió a su estado normal, es decir a estar pegado a la mesa tragando todo lo que podía. El partido continuó con más jugadas por parte de Canadá, al parecer Estados Unidos se había desanimado ante el gol.

"Y final del primer tiempo"

Anunció el comentarista por la tele. Yo me levanté, necesitaba mover las piernas que se me comenzaban a dormir.

"A reponer fuerzas"

Paul miró la mesa, que en algún momento tubo comida.

"¿Y la comida?"

Pregunto pareciendo desesperado.

"Te la comiste tú cariño"

Le dije Rachel que estaba a su lado.

A mi me causaba gracia el hecho de que se comieran todo sin darse cuenta.

"Bueno en la cocina seguro que hay más"

Quil iba decidido hacía la cocina, pero Emily lo intercepto.

"No hay más comida"

La expresión de Quil fue muy graciosa, ya que parecía que le iba a dar un ataque.

"¡Es hora de las pizzas!"

Grito Jacob mientras se acercaba al teléfono.

Yo aproveché ese momento para ir a cambiarle a John la camiseta.

* * *

(Abigail POV)

Últimamente Embry pasaba más tiempo en casa. A decir verdad, desde que Elizabeth llegó, así que cuando me preguntó si podían ver el partido aquí accedí.

Tengo que admitir que la llegada de Elizabeth y John a hecho bien a esta familia, por lo menos ya parece una. Creo que Embry siente algo por ella, hasta se podría decir que está enamorado, su forma de mirarla es... no se como describirlo, ya que la mira como si ella fuera la única mujer en el mundo. Se que el la podría hacer feliz, estoy segura de que ella a sufrido bastante y que en cierto modo Embry podía curar sus heridas.

También me alegra muchísimo que mi hijo esté madurando, ya no desaparece por las noches o por lo menos no lo hace cada noche, suele pasarse el día con Elizabeth y John, le ha tomado mucho cariño al niño, tanto que hoy se lo llevó y le compró una camiseta para el partido. Por cierto gracias al partido tengo a todos los amigos de mi hijo metidos en mi salón, también a sus novias o mujeres, hay algunos casados, además de a tres niños.

"Abigail, esta a punto de comenzar el partido"

Me informó Kim, la prometida de Jared. Yo asentí y fui a avisarle a Elizabeth, que por cierto había desaparecido hace un rato y Embry también, tal vez estaban juntos.

Fui hacía la habitación de Elizabeth y la escuche hablar con alguien.

"Dame la camiseta"

Silenció

"Embry dame la camiseta... no, no me hagas cosquillas"

Elizabeth comenzó a reírse.

"Venga dejame que va a empezar el partido, Embry"

Sonó casi como una suplica.

Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí despacio.

"Se que tu no lo quieres ver por que tu equipo pierde"

Dijo ella en tono burlesco.

"A no, eso no te lo aguanto"

Justo en ese momento abrí lo suficiente la puerta para ver a Elizabeth luchando, en vano, para que Embry dejara de hacerle cosquillas y se pudiera levantar.

"¡Embry!"

Grito la chica entre carcajadas.

"Auch"

Escuche a Embry quejarse tras haber sido golpeado con la camiseta que Elizabeth le acababa de quitar de las manos. Vi también a John en la cama, quien rodaba a sus anchas por la cama mientras su madre intentaba liberarse.

"Hola Abbey"

Elizabeth me saludo cuando se hubo liberado. Embry se giro, cuando me vio bajo la vista al suelo y se rasco la nuca algo incomodo, estoy segura de que se sonrojo por el tono que usó para hablarme.

"Mama..."

Elizabeth intentaba contener la risa sin mirar a Embry.

"Venía a avisarles que va a empezar el partido"

Ambas asintieron, Embry sin levantar la vista y Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

"Ahora vamos"

Dijo Lizzie antes de que yo saliera por la puerta, cuando estaba llegando al salón escuche la risa estridente de Elizabeth, todos los presentes me miraron y yo me encogí de hombros.

* * *

(Embry POV)

"Tú cara a sido genial"

Se burlo Lizzie y yo le puse mala cara y me hice el ofendido, caminé a paso lento hasta la puerta, tanto que a Lizzie le dio tiempo de ponerle la camiseta a John, tomarlo en brazos y venir hasta mi lado.

"Embry"

Me llamó, pero yo no le hice caso y seguí andando, a paso lento claro.

"Sabes que no te puedes enfadar conmigo"

La miré de reojo y ella sonrió triunfante al ver que yo me paré. Se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla y después hizo que John me diera uno, yo intente no reírme, pero no pude. Me miró orgullosa de ver que tenía razón y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón.

Yo llegué poco después que ella y me senté a su lado.

"Hermano se os escuchaba desde aquí"

Me susurró Quil y yo intente no reírme.

El segundo tiempo fue un asco, lo único que conseguía nuestro equipo era perder el balón, a tal punto que Canadá metió un segundo gol. En el cual Lizzie y Nessie volvieron a festejar, pero ahora también festejo con ellas Kare, la imprimada de Collin. El partido por fin acabo, desde el segundo gol se había convertido en una tortura, mas que nada por los continuos quejidos de Paul y Jared que estaban en el suelo lamentándose.

"¡No puede ser!"

Grito Jared tirado en el suelo

"¿Quién iba a ganar"

Le preguntó Lizzie en tono burlón a lo que Jared le respondió con una mueca.

"Mi pésame"

Dijo haciendo como que se secaba lagrimas invisibles. Justo en ese momento el teléfono de Lizzie comenzó a sonar, ella lo miró extrañada, al parecer no conocía el numero, pero contestó de todos modos.

"¿Hola?"

Preguntó en cuanto contestó, pero no le respondió nadie, ella iba a colgar cuando alguien hablo.

"¿Contenta por la victoria... cariño?"

Lo último lo dijo en tono burlesco. No había duda de que era un hombre, miré a Lizzie y estaba blanca, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y comenzó a temblar de ¿miedo?

"Za... Zack"

* * *

_**Porfiiiiin! ¿tarde mucho en actualizar? creo que si xD**_

_**Bueno explicar que me costo un poco escribir este capítulo, ya que me faltaba algo de inspiración para escribir sobre un partido de fútbol xD. Este capítulo esta TOTALMENTE dedicado a la selección española, ellos me inspiraron. Al hacernos ganar la copa del mundo, gracias a esa copa y a todo lo que celebré el domingo me inspire xD**_

_**Espero que les guste el capítulo y les quiero dar un MILLÓN DE GRACIAS por leer mi Fic, se que no es la gran cosa, pero mi imaginación se pone al limite para poder escribirla xD**_

_**Bueno nada, espero que disfruten del capítulo y que dejen reviews, nada más... creo**_

_**Besiitos ^^**_

_**PD: ¡QUE VIVA ESPAÑA!**_


	10. La llamada

(Elizabeth POV)

"Aun me recuerdas"

Dijo con falsa felicidad.

"¿Cómo...?"

No podía acabar la frase, ya que los nervios comenzaron a invadirme.

"Veo que te he dejado sin palabras cariño"

Su tono era totalmente burlesco, además el hecho de que me llamara cariño me daba repulsión.

"No me digas así, no soy nada tuyo"

Le conteste con una mezcla de ira y terror. El solo contesto con una carcajada, la cual me perforo los oídos y el corazón.

"Eli, no sabes lo que daría por estar con mi hijo y contigo celebrando la victoria sobre los Americanos"

Lo dijo con tanta burla y de una forma tan falsa, que era imposible creerle.

Comencé a sentirme incomoda al ver que todos me miraban.

"Quiero hablar con mi hijo"

Me ordenó y eso me sacó de mis casillas. Me puse de pie automáticamente, todos me miraban, Abigail vino y tomo a John en brazos al darse cuenta que por mi nerviosismo no podía sostenerlo.

"El no es tu hijo"

Mi voz sonó monótona, intente no caer presa de la rabia que estaba sintiendo. El chasqueo la lengua.

"Mal, mal, mal, sabes que si quieres lo puedo tener yo"

Mire a John y sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

"Espero que te halla quedado claro Eli, si quiero lo voy a buscar ahora mismo, seguro que está guapísimo con la camiseta de Canadá"

No lo quería escuchar más, colgué y tiré el teléfono al suelo como si me quemara las manos. Salí corriendo en dirección a la cocina. ¿Porqué había llamado? ¿Dónde había conseguido mi teléfono? ¿Porqué seguía atormentándome? ¿No le había bastado con todo lo que ya había hecho?

"Lizzie"

La voz de Abigail me saco de mis cavilaciones y me devolvió a la tierra. Antes de girarme para mirarla trague saliva intentando no llorar.

"¿Estás bien?"

Su tono maternal casi me hace llorar.

"Si"

Susurré tan bajo que por poco no me oigo ni yo.

"¿Estas segura?"

Iba a asentir pero escuche mi teléfono sonar nuevamente.

"Que no conteste nadie"

Susurre, no quería que nadie hablara con el, no quería volver a saber de su existencia, si había venido aquí era principalmente para escapar de el.

El teléfono seguía sonando, así que fui al salón para colgar, pero Nessie lo tenía en las manos.

"No conteste"

Casi le suplique, ella me miró dudosa, pero asintió. Iba a colgar cuando sonó un pitido. Entré en estado de pánico, se me había olvidado por completo que en mi teléfono se escuchaban los mensajes en alto.

"Eli cariño, sabes perfectamente que cuando me propongo algo lo consigo sin importar las consecuencias"

Todos me miraron y yo me acerque a Nessie para que me diera el teléfono, pero en lugar de eso se lo dio a Jacob.

"Ahora eres parte de nosotros y si quiere hacerte daño tenemos que saberlo"

Dijo Jacob y todos asintieron dándole la razón.

"Así que no me quieres contestar"

La voz de Zack volvió a la carga.

"Quiero verlos, la última vez que te vi no tenías muy buena pinta, es más lo único que pude ver fue sangre al golpearte, fue una pena que llegara tu cuñadito, fue una suerte para ti, o tal vez no"

Su tono burlesco y sádico me dio escalofríos. El recuerdo de esa noche me hizo llenarme de pánico y me temblaron las rodillas.

"¿Fue el?"

No sabía a que se refería así que solo me dedique a mirarlo con los ojos llorosos.

"Sabes que fue una suerte que tu hermana tuviera al niño, pero no volveré a cometer ese error, esta vez iré a por el"

Colgó, yo me caí de rodillas al suelo llorando. No podía tocar a mi hijo, a mi si quería me podía matar, pero a el no.

Levanté la vista y mire a Embry, que estaba temblando mucho, Jacob se acerco a el e hizo un intento de llevárselo fuera, pero el se resistió.

"Vamos al sofá"

Emily me ayudo a levantarme y me guió hasta el sofá donde ambas nos sentamos.

"Intenta tranquilizarte un poco, te traeré una tila"

Yo apenas asentí. No era consciente de todo lo que me decían, solo

sabía una cosa, tenía que llamar a mi hermana.

"Necesito el teléfono"

Apenas fue un susurro, pero aun así todos me miraron.

"Necesito el teléfono"

Esta vez hable más alto. Nessie se acercó a paso lento y me lo dio.

"Gracias"

murmure antes de comenzar a buscar el numero de mi hermana en la agenda y llamarla. Todos me miraban expectantes.

"¿Liz?"

La voz de Fran me hizo romper a llorar. Siempre acudo a el cuando tengo un problema.

"Fran... me... me ha llamado"

Le dije entre sollozos. Basto solo eso para que se diera cuenta de ha que me refería.

"¿Te ha amenazado?"

No conteste, mire hacia adelante y parecía que todos los que estaban en la habitación esperaban la respuesta.

"Elizabeth"

Se me formo un nudo en la garganta, el cual me estaba impidiendo hablar.

"Si... lo ha hecho"

susurré, destruyendo el nudo que me impedía hablar.

"¿Que te dijo?"

Solloce intentando contener las lagrimas. Emily volvió y se sentó a mi lado.

"Lizzie"

Se notó la advertencia en su tono de voz.

"Que iba a ser peor que la vez anterior"

Escuche a Embry gruñir.

"No te va a tocar, antes me lo cargo"

Escuche a Marie calmando a Fran y quitarle el teléfono.

"Lizzie"

La voz de mi hermana me sacó de encima un peso.

"Marie"

Rompí a llorar después de decir su nombre.

"Esta bien cariño, no te hará nada, si hace falta iremos con Fran a cuidarte"

Yo seguí lloriqueando mientras Emily y ahora también Rachel me abrazaban intentando darme ánimos. echaba tanto de menos a mi hermana y ahora que la necesitaba no podía estar a mi lado.

Me di cuenta de que los chicos salían fuera y solo se quedaban las chicas que se acercaban a mi, para tratar de darme ánimos, al igual que mi hermana por teléfono.

"Te echo de menos"

Le susurre y pude escucharla sollozar.

* * *

"Yo también pitufita"

(Embry POV)

Salí afuera con los chicos, supuse que querrían respuestas, el problema es que yo no las tenía.

"Embry"

Me llamó Sam. Yo lo miré , su cara era de preocupación.

"Queremos saber que es lo que ocurre"

Yo suspiré, la verdad es que ni yo lo sabía muy bien. Tragué intentando permanecer tranquilo y me dispuse a hablar.

"Está más que claro que ese era el padre de John, al parecer le pegó a Lizzie y por eso ella escapó de Canadá, por miedo a que la encontrara."

Dije no muy seguro, ya que no tenía certeza de que fuera así realmente.

"¿Ella te ha contado algo?"

Yo negué con la cabeza.

"Ese es un tema que nunca a querido tocar. Solo se que ha tenido problemas con su familia y en la única que confía es en su hermana."

Ellos asintieron. Creo que ninguno sabía muy bien que hacer y yo el que menos.

"Embry, creo que tendríamos que hablar con ella y que nos diga lo ocurrido y también creo que deberías decírselo."

Está vez habló Jake, me tomó `por sorpresa lo de hablar con ella, ya que aun no la veía lista para contarle todo lo de los lobos.

"No se si es el mejor momento"

Sabía que no era el único que lo sabía, pero aun así coincidía en que si lo supiera tal vez, solo tal vez, se sintiera más protegida.

"Esta bien"

Dije después al ver que nadie decía nada.

"Pero se lo diré yo, cuando estemos solos"

Jake y Sam asintieron y nos fuimos todos adentro para hablar con Lizzie.

"Creo que les debo una explicación"

Dijo ella en cuanto entramos. Nosotros asentimos y ella suspiro.

"Esta bien, les contare todo, ya que al parecer se han enterado de gran parte del asunto"

Parecía muy tranquila, pero en sus ojos aun podía ver el miedo pintado.

* * *

**Maaa hacía dos semanas que no subía capítulo. Lo siento de verdad, pero es que me ha escaseado la inspiración para este capítulo, me ha costado escribirlo y enserio que lo siento mucho. Espero que les guste, aun que yo encuentro que quedó medió malo, pero bueno, ustedes son las que deciden.**

**El próximo intentaré subirlo cuando pueda, pero esta semana me voy a un campamento hasta el jueves y bueno si puedo lo subiré cuando vuelva.**

**Besiitos!**


	11. Recordando

Elizabeth POV

(Flashback)

"Eli, vamos o te quieres quedar aquí"

Miré a Hanna, quien me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

"Sabes que con tal de no volver a casa sería capaz de quedarme en el instituto"

Puso los ojos en blanco me cogió del brazo y me estiró hacía la puerta de salida.

"Hanna, podrías no ser tan bruta"

Ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, lo hacía muy seguido.

"Mira eso Eli"

Se mordió el labio y puso su cara de "tío bueno a la vista", yo me giré negando con la cabeza, pero cuando lo vi me quedé asombrada.

Era alto, rubio, musculoso, tenía los ojos de una azul muy claro y era muchísimo mayor que yo, eso estaba claro.

"Hanna es mayor, olvidate"

No me hizo caso alguno y comenzó a caminar hacía el como si estuviera hipnotizada.

"Hanna"

La llamé y ella se giro bruscamente.

"Oye, si esta aquí es por algo y yo no perderé la oportunidad de estar cerca de el"

Dicho esto se giro y se fue hacía el con paso decido.

* * *

Yo me di la vuelta y me fui hacía mi casa.

"Se llama Zack"

Dijo Hanna sentándose a mi lado, al la mañana siguiente.

"¿Quien?"

Pregunté sin animo.

"El rubio de ayer"

Yo asentí con la cabeza y seguí a lo mio.

"No puedes al menos alegrarte por mi"

Levanté la vista y la miré por primera vez.

"Que te ha pasado Eli?"

Solté una risa irónica, como si ella no lo supiera.

"Ayer cuando llegué a casa Tom estaba borracho y le estaba pegando a mi madre, así que por lógica, fui a ayudarla y acabé recibiendo yo"

La cara de falso asombro de Hanna era muy notable.

"Lo siento mucho Eli, pero bueno como te decía, el chico se llama Zack y..."

No la dejé continuar, me levanté y me fui.

"Eli, ¿dónde vas?"

La escuché gritar, yo solo me gire y la mire llena de tristeza.

"A buscar una amiga que no sea tan falsa"

Su cara de asombro fue de verdad esta vez. Yo solo seguí mi camino que me llevó al patio trasero del instituto.

Me senté en uno de los bancos y miré a mi alrededor, estaba completamente vacío, así que estaría sola y tranquila.

Estaba metida en mis cavilaciones mentales, cuando sentí que alguien me miraba. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no vi a nadie. Moví mi cabeza para despejarla, pero escuché un ruido detrás de mi, me giré y me encontré con el chico de ayer, el tal Zack.

"¿Que hace una chica tan guapa aquí fuera sola?"

No estaba de humor para que viniera ha hacerse el galán.

"¿Que hace un tío en el patio de un instituto?"

Me miro y sonrió burlonamente.

"Yo pregunté primero"

Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Te conozco de algo para tener que responderte"

El sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Puedo?"

Preguntó refiriéndose a sentarse.

"Ya te has sentado"

Dije con un tono un tanto hostil.

"Creo que una chica tan guapa no debería ser tan amargada"

Solté un bufido intentando no encajarle un puñetazo en la cara.

"Mira, si intentas ligar conmigo lo llevas claro, ahora si no te importa, querría estar sola"

Se puso de pié y se colocó enfrente mía.

"Tienes carácter, me caes bien, soy Zack Mason y tu eres?"

Suspiré y por primera vez en el día sonreí.

"Soy Elizabeth Overlap"

El asintió sonriente.

"Encantado de conocerte Eli, ¿te puedo llamar así?"

Yo asentí y el sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa realmente encantadora, pero había algo en su mirada que no llegaba a concordar.

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

Señaló con su mano el lugar donde había estado antes.

"Claro"

El se sentó a mi lado sonriendo y me miró.

"Bueno, y puedo saber que haces aquí fuera sola?"

Yo suspiré sonoramente, no quería llenarlo con mis problemas, pero ahora mismo parecía el único dispuesto a escucharme. Así que le conté todo, desde la "pelea" en casa, hasta mi discusión con Hanna.

"Eso parecé mucho para ti, pero si tengo que decirte la verdad, te entiendo con lo de tu casa, mi padre le pegaba a mi madre y yo siempre intentaba defenderla, hasta que me di cuenta que ella quería que le pegara, era extraño, ya que yo la ayudaba y ella se enfadaba conmigo. Aun no entiendo por que, pero bueno, yo cumplí los 18 y me fui de casa."

Era la primera persona que me entendía, eso era increíble, además el había logrado marcharse de su casa, a mi aun me quedaban tres largos años.

"A mi me encantaría irme, pero aun no puedo."

El me miro y puso un dedo en su barbilla como sopesando una idea.

"Vente conmigo"

Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Te acabo de conocer, no me puedo ir así contigo por las buenas."

el suspiro y asintió.

"Tienes razón, bueno que te parece si yo me quedo contigo hasta que cumplas 18 y nos vamos, ¿mejor? Ya me conocerías lo suficiente"

Sopesé la idea y no me pareció mala.

"Esta bien"

El estiro la mano, para que yo se la estrechara en señal de que el trato estaba hecho. Yo se la estreché con una sonrisa.

"Trato hecho"

* * *

Dijo con la sonrisa marcada en la voz.

Medio año a pasado y yo y Zack estamos saliendo. Si, somos novios, Hanna me mirá con cara de odio cada vez que me ve, pero ver a Zack esperándome a la salida hace que me olvide de todo lo demás. A Marie no le gusta nada y que decir de Fran, el siempre dice "Lizzie, ese chico se trae algo entre manos, ten cuidado" Pero yo siento que con Zack estoy segura, no tengo de que preocuparme, el me cuida.

Cuando conocí a Zack estaba a principio de año, ahora solo me quedan cuatro meses de clase y seré libre, durante el verano.

"Hola pequeña"

Zack me abrazó por atrás rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola"

Le conteste con una gran sonrisa, su sola presencia me hacía rebosar de felicidad.

"Te tengo una sorpresa"

Me susurró al oído y me llevó hasta el coche donde me hizo sentarme en el asiento del copiloto.

El subió y comenzó a conducir, pero no me dijo a donde. Yo no conocía el camino así que no me molesté en preguntar.

Cuando llegamos paró el coche y se giró hacía mi.

"Ahora voy a tener que taparte los ojos, vale?"

Yo asentí y el procedió a taparme los ojos.

Al llevar los ojos tapados me sentía totalmente perdida, pero confiaba en el.

Cuando me dijo que parara, se alejó y después escuché su voz a lo lejos diciendo que me podía destapar los ojos.

Al quitarme la venda de los ojos vi el lugar más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Era un pequeño laguito de cual caía una cascada y todo al rededor estaba verde. Era precioso.

"Feliz cumpleaños mi amor"

* * *

Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso, después puso en mis manos una cajita, la abrí y dentro había un colgante con nuestras iniciales,me ayudó a colocármelo. Sin duda este sería el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Ya que solo estaríamos Zack y yo.

Ultimo día de clase, por fin. Tenía demasiadas ganas de que se acabaran,

hacía unos días Zack estaba un poco raro, parecía que quería algo, pero nunca me lo decía. Yo le pregunté, pero me dijo que hoy me lo diría, así que estaba doblemente emocionada. El timbre de mi casa sonó y yo corrí a la puerta.

"Hola cariño, lista para el baile"

Yo asentí emocionada era al primer baile que iba con Zack, así que tenía que ser perfecto.

"Estas hermosa"

Dijo dándome un beso. Yo me despedí y ambos salimos en dirección al instituto. Al llegar allí se respiraba ambiente de fiesta, todos bailando y riendo, todo parecía perfecto. Las horas pasaron y todo estaba saliendo genial, entonces Zack me cogió de la mano y me saco al patio trasero que estaba decorado, el lugar donde nos conocimos.

"Te tengo un regalo"

De su bolsillo saco lo que parecía ser una llave de habitación de hotel, yo abrí mis ojos como plato y supuse que me cara se había contorsionado por completo al ver su expresión.

"Venga Eli, te juro que no te obligaré ha hacer nada que no quieras"

Yo negué con la cabeza, no quería.

"Venga, por mi"

Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza.

"No quiero Zack, no voy a ir"

Al abrir los ojos su cara se había transformado por completo.

"Te lo pedí bien"

Lo último que recuerdo es un fuerte golpe y después todo se volvió negro, cuando desperté estaba en un lugar que no conocía, todo estaba oscuro, pero pude distinguir en la oscuridad una silueta, Zack.

"Por fin te despiertas, no sabes lo aburrido que es esto cuando estas durmiendo"

Por primera vez me miré y vi que estaba desnuda. El me había...

Tragué fuerte y me eche hacía atrás pegándome al respaldo de la cama.

Zack comenzó a acercarse y yo intentaba irme más atrás, pero no podía.

Tomo mi cara con fuerza y me dio un beso. No te resistas tanto, por que ocurrirá de todas formas.

* * *

Lo ocurrido después no lo quiero recordar, por que fue lo más horrible que le puede pasar a una persona en la vida, sobretodo si tu violador es el hombre al que amabas.

Todo esto ocurrió la primera semana de junio, desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver, pero tampoco le he contado a nadie lo ocurrido.

Es 30 de junio y mi menstruación aun no baja, tendría que haber llegado hace dos semanas, pero nada. Eso me asustaba, ya que yo nunca me retrasaba ni un día. Así que aquí estoy en la farmacia, muerta de miedo y comprando algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado comprar a las 16, un test de embarazo.

La farmacéutica me mira con mala cara. Como si yo quisiera estar comprando esto.

Una vez comprado, me dirijo a casa, entro y paso de los gritos que Tom profiere hacía mi madre, por primera vez me dan igual.

Entro al baño, me siento en el borde de la bañera y me pongo a leer las instrucciones, bien una rayita es negativo, dos rayitas positivo, bastante fácil . Una vez hecho el procedimiento queda esperar, me siento otra vez en el borde de la bañera con el test en la mano y comienzo a pensar en que ocurrirá si sale positivo. Algo tenía claro, si salía positivo iba a tener a ese bebe. Siempre había estado en contra del aborto y sería una hipócrita si abortara, además que culpa tenía el pobre bebe, ni si quiera había tenido yo toda la culpa. Mi reloj pita, señal de que ya tiene que estar. Cierro los ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a mirar el test.

* * *

Con temor abro los ojos y lo miro...

"Hija, como... no lo, tu eras tan responsable"

Las palabras de mi madre reflejaban decepción pura.

Había convocado una reunión familiar para dar la noticia. Marie me miraba con dolor en sus ojos, ella se merecía saber la verdad, al igual que Fran, que quería matar a Zack , pero también a mi, pensando que había sido con mi consentimiento.

"Te tienes que ir"

Dijo la voz de Tom con repugnancia.

"No te quiero en mi casa, te vas, ya tenía demasiado con haceme cargo de ti y ahora esa cosa"

Llevé las manos a mi vientre, mi bebe no era una cosa, y aunque fuera fruto de una mala experiencia, yo lo iba a amar.

Aun que lo que más me dolió fue ver como mi madre no decía nada, no me defendía.

"Mama, no puedes dejar que la eche"

Grito Marie fuera de sus casillas.

"Tú callate, no vives en esta casa no tienes nada que decir, en cuanto a ti, te quiero hoy fuera"

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y miré a mi madre, quien miraba al suelo.

"Mama"

Dije en un susurro tomado por las lagrimas. Pero ella apenas me miro.

Yo corrí arriba y comencé a hacer las maletas, si no me querían me iría, en el fondo era lo que siempre había deseado.

Marie entro y comenzó a ayudarme.

"Te vendrás a mi casa, pero quiero explicaciones, por que se que mi hermana no es tan idiota como para dejarse embarazar"

* * *

Yo solté un sollozo y ella me abrazó.

"¡Me estas diciendo que ese idiota te violo!"

Gritó Fran fuera de si. Yo asentí casi sin fuerzas.

"Como no nos dijiste nada, osea lo dejas hay suelto sin decir nada, que pasaba si no te hubieras quedado embarazada, ¿no hubieras dicho nunca nada?"

Comencé a llorar.

"No lo se, tenía miedo"

Fran se sentó a mi lado.

"Lizzie, como no me dijiste"

Yo volvía sollozar. Fran se levantó y cogió las llaves del coche.

"¿Fran dónde vas?"

Preguntó mi hermana poniéndose de pie.

"A cargarme a ese idiota"

Salió por la puerta dando un portazo.

"Marie, no lo dejes"

Marie me abrazó.

"Tranquila Fran volverá"

Me separé de ella y la miré.

"No es eso, es que lo vas a dejar ir allí a pegarle?"

Ella asintió y yo abrí los ojos como platos y volví a sollozar.

"Se lo merece Liz"

Yo no dije nada más, me quedé mirando a la nada sin pensar en nada en concreto.

"Lizzie... ¿estás segura de que quieres tener el bebe?"

Yo me giré y la miré sorprendida.

"Claro, el bebe no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea un completo imbécil"

Llevé una mano a mi vientre.

"Lo único bueno que se puede sacar de esto es el bebe, así que yo lo tendré"

* * *

Marie sonrió orgullosa y me abrazó.

"¡Fran!"

Corrimos hacía el. Sangraba de una ceja y parecía cansado.

"¿Que ha pasado?"

Le pregunté nerviosa.

"Lo que tenía que pasar"

Me contesto mientras se iba a sentar al sofá, yo lo mire con los ojos abiertos como plato.

"¿A que te refieres con "lo que tenía que pasar"?"

Me senté a su lado y lo miré seria.

"Te dije que le quería dar una paliza y es lo que he hecho"

Le miré confundida.

"Me estás diciendo que fuiste a buscarlo y le pegaste?"

El asintió, en ese momento llegó Marie con el botiquín para curarle la ceja.

"A ver Fran dejame curarte esto, ¿es el único?"

Fran asintió y me miro.

"Estoy seguro de que no volverá a molestarte nunca"

Yo asentí y miré al suelo. Me sentía culpable, el hecho de que Fran sangrara era culpa mía.

"Liz, tendrías que haberlo dicho antes"

Volví a asentir sin mirarlo.

"Elizabeth, podrías demandarlo, tienes pruebas"

Dijo señalando mi vientre.

"Claro"

* * *

Me levanté y me fui a la cocina.

Habían pasado cinco meses y medio, mi barriga ya comenzaba a notarse más de lo debido. Mi padre se había enterado hacia un mes y había venido a verme, hacían casi dos años que no lo veía, pero vino, antes de poder hacer nada había ido a casa de Zack y por poco le pega, pero no lo hizo por que ya había una demanda contra el. El problema era que iba a tardar un poco en ir a juicio, ya que querían hacerle una prueba de ADN al bebe y los médicos habían dicho que era mejor esperar hasta que naciera.

Hacia dos días me habían dicho que sería un niño. Se llamara John, igual que mi abuelo, por parte paterna claro, siempre le había tenido aprecio.

"Does it hurt To know I'll never be there Bet it sucks To see my face"

Sonó mi móvil y yo corrí a contestar, no conocía el numero, extraño.

"_¿Hola?_"

Mi tono era un tanto desconfiado.

"_Elizabeth Overlap, cuanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz"_

Su voz me daba escalofríos.

"_¿Que quieres?"_

Mi voz estaba tomada por el miedo.

"_Solo avisarte que en el parto estaré allí, deseo ver a mi hijo"_

Iba a reprocharle,pero antes de poder hacerlo me colgó.

"¡Fran!"

Grité mientras me sentaba en el sofá. Segundos después Fran apareció por la puerta del salón.

"¿Que pasa?"

Vino y se sentó en la mesa quedando de frente a mi.

"Acaba de llamar Zack y a dicho que estará en el parto"

El bufó enfadado.

"Es que no se cansa"

Me encogí de hombros y lo miré esperando una solución.

"Ahora no haremos nada, pero estaremos atentos por si vuelve a llamar"

Yo asentí y le sonreí.

* * *

"¡Marie!"

Grité a todo pulmón desde la cocina.

"¿Que pasa?"

Gritó ella desde su habitación.

"¡He roto aguas!"

Escuché los pasos acelerados de mi hermana.

"¿Estás segura?"

Dijo apareciendo por la cocina.

"O es eso o me he meado, y creo que si me hubiera meado me abría enterado"

Le dije algo alterada.

"¡Fran!"

Grito Marie y se fue corriendo.

"¡Ya voy!"

Escuché a mi cuñado salir por la puerta y escuche el motor del coche.

"¡Elizabeth, mueve el culo y ve al coche!"

Yo comencé a ir hacía el coche, pero me era difícil ir muy rápido, ya que tenía una enorme barriga que se ocupaba de eso.

"Marie, el bolsito"

Marie salió de la habitación con el bolsito listo.

"Te recuerdo que está listo hace dos días"

Ambas salimos de la casa y nos subimos al coche.

El viaje al hospital fue más rápido de lo que pensé. Nunca había visto a Fran conducir tan rápido por la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos me asignaron una habitación donde dejé todas las cosa. Me hicieron ponerme un camisón, me lavaron y me hicieron esperar, ya que solo tenía cinco de dilatación y tenía que acabar de dilatar.

"¿Como estas?"

Me preguntó Fran divertido, ya que yo no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

"Bie... Aaa, Dios"

Me aguanté de la cama ya que me había venido una fuerte contracción, está ya era la quinta en menos de un minuto.

"¿Llamo a la enfermera?"

Yo asentí ya que no me veía capaz de contestarle.

La enfermera vino y dijo que ya estaba casi lista, tenía ocho de dilatación. Me hizo tumbarme y después me pusieron la epidural.

Media hora después ya había dilatado por completo y ahora tocaba sacar a John.

"Bien Elizabeth, vamos a pujar con fuerza, vale"

Yo asentí y el doctor sonrió.

"Muy bien allá vamos, empuja"

Comencé a pujar con todas mis fuerzas, era tanta la fuerza que me dolía.

Sentía como si me estuvieran arrancando algo de dentro y dolía. El medico no paraba de decirme que pujara y yo lo hacía, entre gritos y una que otra lagrima.

"Muy bien, ya veo la cabeza, vamos sigue pujando"

Eso me hizo sonreír y pujar con más fuerzas.

Nunca pensé que fuera a doler tanto, comenzaba a sentirme sin fuerza, pero sabía que tenía que seguir para sacar a mi hijo.

"Un último empujoncito"

Y en el último se me fue todo, y salió John, a quien pocos segundos después escuche llorar.

"Aquí está tu hijo Elizabeth"

Me lo pusieron en brazos cubierto por una mantita. Era la cosa más hermosa del mundo, con sus ojitos cerrados y sus manitas cerradas en puños que se movía hacía los lados. Era mi bebe, sucio y recién nacido, pero era mío.

"Ahora se lo llevara la enfermera para limpiarlo, pesarlo y medirlo, después te lo traerá otra vez.

"Esta bien"

Entonces me acorde de Zack.

"Espere un momento"

La enfermera se giró y me miró.

"Si viene alguien y le pide ver al bebe no lo deje, por favor, no deje a nadie verlo."

Me miró un poco extrañada y asintió.

"Elizabeth, voy a tener que coserte un poco"

Yo asentí, ni siquiera sentía el dolor.

"Liz, ¿estas segura que vendrá?"

Yo miré a Marie y asentí.

"Lleva tres meses y medio llamando y dejando mensajes, no pienso dejarlo ver a mi hijo, el ya hizo suficiente"

La habitación se quedó en silenció hasta que Fran entro por la puerta.

"Liz, los del juzgado dicen que vendrán mañana ha hacerle la prueba de ADN a John, han dejado en claro que no dejaran a Zack ver al niño."

Yo asentí más tranquila.

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que John había nacido, un año y tres meses. El caso de Zack aun estaba en juicio, ya que al parecer había estado evitando la pruebe de ADN todo este tiempo.

Estaba viendo la tele aburrida, ya que Marie y Fran habían salido con John.

Era el cumpleaños de la sobrina de Fran y John estaba invitado. Yo no había ido por que estaba acabando de estudiar, ya que había decidido acabar los estudios. Como ya había acabado me había puesto a ver la tele, todo lo que daban era aburrido, acabe viendo _Ghost_. La había visto tantas veces que ya podía decir el dialogo de memoria.

De pronto escuche un ruido fuera. Supuse que sería Marie, Fran y John, que ya habrían llegado. Volví a escuchar un ruido, pero ahora provenía de la puerta de la cocina.

Fui hacía allí extrañada y cuando llegué me encontré a la persona que menos deseaba ver.

"Eli cariño, cuanto tiempo sin verte"

Se notaba que estaba borracho.

"¿Que haces aquí?"

Pregunté aterrada.

"Tendrías que aprender a cerrar las puertas con llaves"

Se acerco un poco y yo retrocedí.

"Vete o llamo a la policía"

Levanto ambas manos en señal de rendición.

"Tranquila, solo quiero ver a mi hijo."

Miro hacía todos lados "buscándolo".

"No está."

Me miró desafiante, se acercó a mi y con una de sus manos tomo mis dos muñecas, haciendo que fuera imposible moverme.

"No me mientas."

Su olor a alcohol aumento cuando se acerco.

"No te miento, no está"

Ante todo intentaba mantener la calma. Pero entonces me pegó una cachetada.

"Te dije que no me mintieras"

Me dolió, pero intenté aguantármela, aunque no pensaba dejar que me pegara. Hice fuerza y me solté de su agarré.

"No me toques"

Me agarró de la cintura y me pegó a el, yo intenté soltarme, pero no me dejo, así que opté por pegarle un puñetazo. El me soltó y me miró furioso.

"A mi no me pegas"

Me agarro del pelo y me tiró al suelo. Cuando iba a levantarme me pegó una patada en las costillas dejándome sin aire, me quede tumbada de lado intentado recuperar el aire.

"Mira lo que encontré, una foto de mi hijo"

Se quedó en silenció.

"Recuerdo de mi primer añito, John. Hubiera preferido que se llamara Zack"

Yo comencé a ponerme de pie y el me miró y dejo la foto en su sitio.

"El no es tu hijo, y ni aunque me pagaran le pondría tu repugnante nombre"

El negó con la cabeza sonriendo y me propino otra patada, pero esta vez en el pecho.

"Que triste para ti, hoy me siento con ganas de pegarte"

Comenzó a propinarme patadas sin piedad, yo intente levantarme y hacer que dejara de pegarme, pero no lo conseguí.

"Dejame"

Intenté gritar, pero no pude. Solo salió un lastimero susurro.

"Vergonzoso"

Se agacho y me agarró del pelo haciéndome levantarme.

"Te juro que si quitas la denuncia te dejo ahora"

Le escupí en la cara con todas mis ganas.

"Me lo tomo como un no"

Me empujó contra la pared y me apretó el cuello con fuerzas. Comenzaba a quedarme sin aire, comencé a patalear por falta de aire. El me soltó riendo y yo caí como un trapo en el suelo. Y otra vez comenzaron las patadas, pero esta vez al estar sentada llegaron a todos lados, intente protegerme pero no pude. Una de las patadas me dio en la boca y me hizo sangrar.

Volvió a agarrarme del pelo y me volvió a estampar contra la pared.

Me pegó un puñetazo en la barriga.

Yo ya no podía más. Me volvió a tirara al suelo y me volvió a patear, aguanté un poco más, pero minutos después me rendí. Zack me dejó de pegar cuando vio que no me movía y que respiraba con dificultad.

"Hasta aquí llegaste"

Dicho esto se fue dejándome tirada en el suelo.

Yo tenía que hacer algo, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para moverme. Saque fuerzas de donde no tenía y saqué mi móvil del bolsillo, marque el numero de Marie, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar.

"¿Liz?"

La voz de mi hermana me hizo reaccionar un poco.

"Marie, ayudame"

Susurré casi sin aliento.

"¿Que ha ocurrido?"

Parecía asustada, pero yo apenas podía hablar.

"Zack"

Y fue lo último que recuerdo, el resto son visiones borrosas de Marie y Fran llegando a casa. Una Ambulancia, la policía, médicos y nada más.

Desperté al día siguiente, estaba llena de hematomas, tenía dos costillas rotas y el brazo fracturado, sin contar que me habían puesto tres puntos en la mandíbula.

(Fin Flashback)

* * *

"El resto más o menos lo conocéis. Me dieron el alta y decidí escapar de Canadá. Esa es la razón de que esté aquí."

Le dije a todos que me miraban estupefactos, mientras yo me secaba una lagrima que había escapado de mi ojo.

* * *

**¡Por fin acabe este capítulo!**

**Me gaste 14 PAGINAS DEL OFFICE! 14!**

**Nunca había escrito un cap tan largo. La verdad me costo muchísimo escribirlo, ya que es un poco fuerte y no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero aquí esta!**

**Espero que les guste, que lo disfruten... bueno no es muy disfrutable, es trisite!**

**POBRE ELIZABETH!**

**Bueno nada más que gracias por su esperaaaa**

**Besitos!**

**PD: Extraño a mis chiquiturris!**


	12. No te enamores de mi

(Elizabeth POV)

Nadie decía absolutamente nada, todos estaban en un perfecto silenció

hasta que escuché un rugido salir de la garganta de Embry, lo próximo que vi fue como los chicos se llevaban a Embry a empujones. Segundos después un aullido rompió en el cielo.

(Embry POV)

Lo único en lo que pensaba era en cargarme a ese desgraciado, pensaba ir hasta Canadá corriendo, pillarlo y romperlo hueso por hueso, hasta que su sufrimiento fuera tal que me rogara matarlo. Como había podido hacerle eso a mi Liz, por que ella era mía, y el no tenía derecho a tocarla y mucho menos a hacer todo lo que hizo.

"_Embry calmate y controla tus pensamiento"_

¿Qué haga que? Se puede saber que me estaba pidiendo Jake, después de todo lo que había hecho ese imbécil lo menos que podía hacer era eso.

"_**Embry calmate"**_

Dijo con su voz de Alpha. Automáticamente me calmé, pero eso no era lo que yo quería, yo quería cargarme a ese desgraciado.

Aullé lleno de rabia.

"_Embry, ahora tienes que estar bien para ella, no en este estado"_

Me dijo Jake en tono calmado. Tenía razón, ahora tenía que calmarme para poder estar con Lizzie.

Me quedé un rato más en fase, hasta que estaba medianamente tranquilo.

(Elizabeth POV)

Las chicas me miraban sin decir nada, parece que les estaba costando asimilarlo, o algo por el estilo. A decir verdad no sabía muy bien por que les había contado todo, no es algo que puedas contar así por las buenas, pero lo había hecho.

"Liz"

Emily se sentó a mi lado y me tendió un pañuelo, llevé una mano a mi mejilla y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"Gracias"

Susurré y tomé el pañuelo.

"Se, que lo que te a pasado ha sido muy duro, pero quiero que sepas que estamos aquí para lo que necesites"

Yo asentí y sonreí o al menos lo intenté.

Todo se quedó en absoluto silenció hasta que los chicos volvieron a entrar.

Embry parecía más calmado, pero no del todo.

Sam hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Emily asintió.

"Bueno cariño nos vemos, cualquier cosa me llamas"

Yo asentí y ella me abrazó antes de irse.

Después vinieron todos en fila a despedirse y se fueron.

"Yo..."

Masculló Embry rascándose la nuca. Yo me levanté.

"Creo que será mejor que me valla a dormir."

El asintió y yo comencé a caminar hacía la puerta.

"Buenas noches"

Me giré intenté sonreír y me fui.

(Embry POV)

Y la vi irse, no hice nada, no supe que hacer.

Fui hasta la habitación y me paré delante de la puerta sin saber que hacer. Agudicé el oído y la escuché cantándole una canción a John para que se durmiera.

"El monito da una medía vuelta y el monito ya se fue a dormir"

Sentí al niño reírse y a ella darle un beso.

"Buenas noches cariño"

La sentí levantarse y caminar hacía la puerta. La abrió y yo seguía hay de pie.

"¿Embry? ¿Que haces aquí?"

La miré sin saber que decir.

"Yo..."

Me miró esperando una explicación, pero yo no sabia que decirle.

"Es igual, yo solo voy a por un vaso de agua."

Yo asentí y ella paso a mi lado en dirección a la cocina.

(Elizabeth POV)

Estaba en la cocina sirviéndome agua cuando entró Embry. Estaba realmente extraño.

"Tengo que hablar contigo"

Yo asentí y me senté en la encimera esperando que hablara.

"Te escucho"

El se acercó a mi, suspiro y se dispuso a hablar.

"Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy aquí para protegerte, esta bien?"

Yo asentí con una sonrisa.

"Si ese tío se acerca a ti o a John me lo cargo"

Esta vez asentí un poco más despacio y algo preocupada.

"Gracias Embry"

Susurré algo desconcertada por las últimas palabras de Embry.

"Eres muy importante para mi, sabes, desde que llegaste te has convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida."

Se acerco un poco más a mi. Esas palabras y su repentino acercamientos, comenzaron a sonarme a declaración y algo dentro de mi se encendió."

"Y si te pasara algo, no se que haría, me refiero si os pasara algo a ti o a John,"

Me miro a los ojos de una manera tan tierna que me derritió.

"Lo has hecho"

Susurré bajando la mirada.

"¿El que?"

Preguntó levantando mi cara por el mentón y haciéndome mirarlo.

"Tu...tu te has enamorado de mi"

Dije en un susurró entre avergonzado y desesperanzado.

Toda su respuesta fue un suspiro que afirmaba mis palabras.

"¿Por que?"

Pregunté casi sin aire.

"Me ha sido imposible no hacerlo"

Mordí mi labio inferior y miré al suelo. Me bajé de la encimera y fui a dejar el baso al fregadero.

"¿Cual es el problema de que lo allá hecho?"

Suspiré apoyándome en el fregadero y mirándolo.

"Yo soy el problema, Embry estoy rota, no se querer a alguien de esa forma."

Dije sintiéndome con ganas de llorar. El se acerco a mi y puso un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

"Tu no estas rota, estoy seguro que sabes hacerlo"

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y negué con la cabeza.

"Me da miedo"

Reconocí finalmente, sentí que me abrazó. ¿Por que lo hacía? Yo no quería eso, yo quería que se alejara.

"Embry"

Me separé de el, me dolió ver su mirada llena de dolor al verme separarme tan bruscamente.

"Yo te quiero, pero solo como mi amigo,no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero que no te enamores de mi"

El suspiró y me miró dolido.

"Demasiado tarde, ya no hay vuelta atrás"

Metió las manos en los bolsillos, se giró y se fue.

Yo me quedé sola mirando por donde se había ido. Algo dentro de mi sabía que yo lo amaba, pero no quería reconocerlo.

Una lagrima salió disparada por mi ojo, abriéndole camino a otras miles que cayeron después que esta. Caí de rodillas al suelo llorando por mi propia estupidez.

Había conseguido lo que quería, que Embry se fuera. Pero ¿realmente quería eso?

* * *

**Aquí estoy lista para que me maten xD**

**Les pido mil perdones por no actualizar antes.**

**Pero no tenía inspiración, entre al colegio, operaron a mi mama y más cosas que se me juntaron!**

**Lo siento de verdad, pero prometo recompensarles!**

**Ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el otro y lo subo en cuanto pueda!**

**Dejen reviews. Se les permite matarme en ellos xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!**

**Ls quierooooo.**


	13. John

(Elizabeth POV)

Al día siguiente desperté sintiéndome una basura.

Además, mi día empezó mal, eso quería decir que había una alta probabilidad de que acabara mal o incluso peor.

El llanto de John me despertó a las cinco de la mañana, hice de todo para que dejara de llorar pero no lo hizo, al parecer le dolía algo. Lo tome en brazos y fui a la cocina con el y que es lo primero que me encuentro? A Embry con cara de no haber dormido nada, sentado en la mesa bebiendo, Dios sabe que. Apenas me profirió una mirada cuando entre, lo único que lo hacia seguir mirando en mi dirección era el continuo llanto de John.

"Esta bien?"

Le mire casi asombrada de que me hablara.

"No, le duele algo, pero no se que y ya lleva mas de una hora llorando"

Embry se levanto y se acerco a nosotros, tomo en brazos a John y comenzó a mecerlo intentando que parara de llorar, pero fue inútil ya que siguió llorando.

"Deberíamos llevarlo al medico"

Le mire extrañada por el deberíamos.

"Tranquilo puedo llevarlo sola"

El puso los ojos en blanco ante mis palabras.

"Te recuerdo que tu coche esta roto, y ademas seria una irresponsabilidad que llevaras a tu hijo llorando y solo todo el camino hasta Forks"

Suspire derrotada, tenia Razón, no podía ir solo todo el camino.

"Esta bien, vamos"

Comenzó a andar aun con John en sus brazos hacia la puerta.

"Puedes coger las llaves?"

Yo asentí. Su tono frió me revolvía el estomago, era muy raro verlo así ni siquiera parecía la misma persona.

"Claro"

Tomé las llaves y fui detrás de el hacía el coche. Lo abrió y yo me senté en el asiento de atrás con John en brazos. El camino se me hizo eterno, me pasé todo el camino acunando a John intentando que parara de llorar, y el hecho de que Embry no abriera la boca me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

"Ya llegamos"

Anunció en cuanto paramos delante del hospital de Forks.

Me bajé en silenció y sin parar de mecer a John. Mientras esperábamos que el medico llamara yo paseaba de un lado a otro meciéndolo. Su cabeza reposaba sobre mi hombro mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba pegado a mi pecho sin parar de tiritar por causa del llanto.

Embry se levantó y se acerco a mi, me extrañe mucho cuando sentí su brazo derecho sobre mi cintura y como me apoyaba de lado sobre su cuerpo, con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de John. Yo suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Lo tendré yo un rato, tu siéntate que pareces cansada"

Yo asentí y lo puse en sus brazos, el lo cargó y me dio un beso en la frente antes de que me fuera a sentar. Veinte minutos después apareció el bendito medico.

"John Overlap?"

Llamó, yo me levanté de un salto, tomé a Embry de la mano y fuimos hacía el medico, que nos indicó que entráramos a una salita.

"Bien, que le ocurre al pequeño John"

Yo suspiré y me dispuse a hablar.

"Esta mañana despertó llorando, vomitó , ha estado con diarrea"

Intenté explicarle al medico.

"También tiene fiebre"

Dijo Embry en cuanto me callé, yo le miré extrañada, como lo había notado?

El medico asintió y se puso de pié.

"¿Pueden sentarlo en esa camilla?"

Embry se levantó y lo sentó en la camilla, el medico se acercó y empezó a revisarlo, le puso el termómetro, pasado un rato hizo una señal, para que lo tomara en brazos.

"Bien, es solo fiebre, lo que pasa que en los niños menores de cinco años suele darle también diarrea y vómitos, así que tranquilos, con que tomé lo que le recetaré tendría que estar bien, en caso de que le vuelva a subir la fiebre se la pueden bajar dándole un baño de agua templada y sobre todo que beba mucha agua"

Yo asentí y vi que Embry también asentía.

"Bueno chicos, entonces eso es todo"

Ambos nos levantamos, le agradecimos al medico y nos fuimos. Cuando íbamos hacía el coche nos encontramos con un hombre de unos veintitantos que sonrió amable a Embry.

"Embry, que te trae por aquí?"

Embry sonrió.

"Hola Carlisle, vine con Lizzie"

Me cogió de la mano y me acercó a el, yo le sonreí al medico algo tímida.

"John esta enfermo, así que lo trajimos"

Carlisle me miró a mi y a John y sonrió.

"Seguro que se pondrá bien enseguida"

Sonreí y miré a mi hijo dormido en brazos de Embry.

"Bueno, Carlisle fue un placer verte"

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa noble.

"Lo mismo digo, un placer conocerte Elizabeth, espero volver a veros"

Asentimos y nos despedimos de Carlisle antes de irnos.

En cuanto llegamos al coche me lo puso en los brazos y yo volví a sentarme atrás. El viaje de vuelta fue en completo silenció, pero por lo menos ya no había tanta tensión como a la ida. Cuando llegamos a casa Abigail estaba en la puerta con una notable cara de preocupación.

"Dios mio, me habéis dado un susto de muerte, ¿dónde estabais?"

Nos acribilló a preguntas antes de que llegáramos a la puerta.

"John está enfermo y lo llevamos al hospital"

Expliqué rápidamente, Abigail se acercó a nosotros y tomó a John, que aun dormía, en mis brazos.

"Me lo llevaré dentro y lo meteré en la cama"

No me dio ni tiempo a rechistar por que ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

Entré a la casa en silenció y fui a la cocina seguida por Embry.

"Gracias por todo"

Me giré y quedé de frente con el.

"No hay nada que agradecer"

Siguió caminando hacía la nevera sin prestarme demasiada atención. Su actitud anterior había vuelto. Respiré hondo. El se giró y me miró expectante.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

Solté una risa irónica, a mi?

"Eres tu el que me ignora, lamento mucho haber herido tu ego anoche, pero tienes que intentar entenderme"

Le miré fijamente mientras hablaba en tono tranquilo.

"¿Y a mi quien me entiende?"

Rodé los ojos.

"¿Es eso? Eres un incomprendido"

Mi voz sonó entre irónica y nerviosa.

"No es eso"

Enarqué un ceja.

"¿Entonces que es?"

Me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta.

"No eres la única que tiene problemas y secretos"

Bufé y me volví a reír irónica.

"Te refieres a tus desapariciones repentinas, por que tiemblas cuando te enfadas o es que hay más?"

Su cara se tornó seria.

"Eso es..."

Lo corté.

"Algo que prometiste contarme"

Asintió.

"Lo prometí y lo cumpliré, pero antes tengo que arreglar algo"

Solté mis brazos dejándolos caer.

"Claro, ya ni siquiera me importa lo que hagas"

Me giré y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación para ver como estaba John.

(Embry POV)

Mi mayor virtud es ser idiota. Pensé a verla marcharse. Tenía que hacer algo, sabia que si ella no se abría era porque no tenía claros sus sentimientos. Lo había descubierto tras pasarme toda la noche en forma lobuna aullando a la luna. ¿Qué podía hacer? Un idea cruzó mi cabeza y fui tras ella, la encontré en el pasillo. La tomé por la muñeca y la hice girar hacía mi, me miró interrogante, sabía que si me lo pensaba mucho se iría.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y acerqué mi cara a la suya, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que iba a hacer, ignoré su reacción aun sabiendo que se enfadaría.

"Perdoname"

Susurré antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos en un beso. Al principió se resistió un poco, pero finalmente se rindió,apoyó sus manos en mi pecho y me respondió al beso. Sus labios eran lo mejor que había probado en mi vida, la sensación era mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y me separé un poco para respirar.

"Yo..."

Susurró Liz yo sonreí y la callé con un beso.

* * *

**_Volví!_**

**_Ya perezco un fantasmaaaa xD_**

**_Bueno diganme que les parece la reacción de Liz tras la decisión de Embry xD_**

**_POR FIN LA BESOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_Bueno ahora si tiene espacio para abuchearme, insultarme, etc. Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir._**

**_Pero que sepan que les agradezco de corazón que esperen a que publique esta necia xD_**

**_Muchos besitooos y espero que les haya gustado ^^_**


	14. Fogata

(Elizabeth POV)

Mis emociones explotaron en mi de una manera inimaginable. Realmente creía que iba a explotar mi cuerpo no podía guardar dentro de el tantos sentimientos, ni tantas emociones. Subí mis brazos hasta hacer que reposaran tranquilamente en el cuello de Embry, me puse de puntillas para alcanzar mejor su boca, al instante sentí su brazo rodearme la cintura y acercarme más a el. Sonreí aun pegada a sus labios, rogaba que jamas se acabara, por que tenía miedo de que fuera un sueño el cual se esfumara en cuanto me separara de el, pero claramente mis pulmones comenzaron a gritar para que les suministrara aire. Lentamente me separé de sus labios, aun que solo fueron unos milímetros.

"¿Entonces, que es lo que me ibas a decir?"

Titubé por un segundo, realmente había olvidado lo que le iba a decir, más bien había olvidado todo, pero quien no lo hace después de besar a Embry Call.

"No...no lo recuerdo"

Susurré algo avergonzada, el sonrió y volvió a besarme pero esta vez de forma corta, volvió a separarse y me miró a los ojos.

"Te quiero"

No pude resistirme y lo besé fugazmente. Iba a hablar cuando escuché un ruido detrás mio seguido de la voz de Abigail.

"Elizabeth... Oh em... yo, lo siento"

Nos separamos en una fracción de segundo y la miramos, sentí mis mejillas arder como nunca, esto no me lo esperaba.

"Dime"

Dije con la voz algo tomada por la vergüenza. Abigail sonrió ampliamente.

"Solo era para avisarte de que a John le ha bajado la fiebre"

Asentí y me disculpé antes de irme hacía la habitación.

Mi hijo dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama, me senté al borde y comencé a acariciarle el pelo. ¿Qué pensaría el de esto? Y si no le parecía bien, y si estaba siendo una mala madre?

* * *

Miles de pensamientos inundaron mi cabeza y no sabía cual de ellos era correcto. Suspiré y pase la mano libre por mi peló echándolo hacía atrás, por que a mi, por que ese enorme y guapísimo indio quileute me había besado, por que le había correspondido. Vale para la última tenía respuesta, yo quería besarlo como también deseaba que ese beso no se acabara, no tenía certeza de lo que ocurriría ahora, estaba claro que algo tenía que ocurrir, las cosa no se podían quedar así, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué ocurriría?

(Embry POV)

Me había correspondido, lo había hecho, dos veces además. Estaba que no cabía dentro de mi mismo por tanta emoción, me hubiera gustado oír su respuesta al "te quiero" pero aun no va a poder ser. No tengo certeza de lo que ocurrirá ahora, solo espero que me deje quedarme a su lado.

"Embry"

La voz de mi madre me sacó de mis cavilaciones. La miré con la duda pintada en los ojos, ella volvió a sonreír como lo llevaba haciendo los últimos cinco minutos desde que nos vio besándonos, pero esta vez después de sonreír se puso sería.

"¿Realmente la quieres?"

La miré con el ceño fruncido, era una tontería que me preguntara eso. Pero después recordé que ella no sabia nada acerca de la imprimación.

"Claro, es más me atrevería a decir incluso que la amo"

En la cara de mi madre se alojó el puro orgullo, ¿acaso estaba orgullosa de mi? Supuse que sería eso ya que se levanto y me abrazó con fuerza.

"Cariño, sabes que tienes que cuidarla mucho y por lo que más quieras, no le hagas daño"

Ni siquiera me cabía en la cabeza pensar en hacerle daño, la cuidaría con todo.

"Jamas le haría daño mama"

Ella plantó un beso en mi frente y se apartó de mi.

"Recuerda que al enamorarte de ella te has convertido en un padre instantáneo"

* * *

Dijo antes de irse en dirección a la cocina. Sus palabras quedaron rondando en mi mente, realmente Liz querría que yo fuese el padre de John? Y en el caso de que ella quisiera el lo aceptaría? Eran tantas cosas que podían salir mal, pero tenía fe de que saldrían bien.

(Elizabeth POV)

Estaba en la cocina preparando la comida para John, el cual ya había despertado y se encontraba tumbado en el sofá viendo dibujitos cuando sentí a alguien entrar.

"parece que ya está mejor"

Me giré y asentí sonriendo tímidamente ante las palabras de Abigail.

"Por lo menos ya no tiene fiebre"

Me sentía un poco incomoda por lo que había ocurrido antes.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Se acercó y me echó hacía un lado.

"Supongo"

Contesté algo sorprendida por sus repentinas ganas de ayudarme.

"Te ves cansada, creo que sería mejor que vallas con John. Yo acabaré esto y lo llevo"

"No hace falta"

¿Era idea mía o me estaba echando?

"Claro que hace falta, venga ves tranquila, yo preparo esto"

Miró en dirección a la puerta mientras hacía una seña con la mano para que me fuera.

"Esta bien"

Susurré antes de irme. Eso había sido de lo más raro, me había echado literalmente de la cocina, me reí para mis adentros.

Al llegar a la puerta de el salón escuché la voz de Embry y la de John, me asomé un poco y me quedé mirándoles extrañada. John estaba sentado en las piernas de Embry, ambos estaban concentrados mirando la tele. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios mientras me cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba mi peso en la pierna derecha.

"¿Y como se llama ese?"

Preguntó Embry.

"ofi... ufrii...ufi"

Me hizo gracia ver a John intentando decir el nombre.

"¿Y el pato?"

John sonrió orgulloso por que ese nombre si lo sabía pronunciar.

"Oal"

Embry sonrió. Mickey Mouse salió en la pantalla llamando al pandero volador y John se puso a gritar con el, aun que lo que el decía no se parecía nada a lo que decía el ratón.

"ules"

Me reí en voz alta llamando la atención de ambos, no supe cual de los dos sonreía más.

"Ai"

Gritó John llamandome.

"I mau"

Apuntó la tele emocionado.

"Ven a ver Mickey Mouse"

Embry intentó no reírse, fruncí el ceño y me reí antes de ir a sentarme a su lado.

"Mira John, Mikey tiene un avión"

"Ti"

Pegó sus ojos a la pantalla sonriente.

"Es hipnotizador"

Dijo Embry riendo.

"Si, ahora mismo te están lavando el cerebro"

Afirmé intentando parecer convencida pero acabé riendo. El se unió a mis risas, pero no duraron mucho por que Abigail entró dejo la comida de John sobre la mesa y se fue sin decir nada.

"Eso fue raro"

El asintió sonriendo, me puse de pie y fui a buscar la comida.

(Embry POV)

Al ver a mi madre hacer su extraña aparición sonreí por que entendí enseguida su intención, Liz agarró la comida y vino de vuelta al sofá."Liz?"

Ella me miró mientras tomaba en brazos a John."Te apetece venir esta noche a una fogata?"Frunció el ceño."Estarán los chicos y habrá comida, y Billy contará leyendas" Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse al escuchar la palabra leyendas.

* * *

"Claro, por que no"Yo sonreí y le di un beso en la frente.

Ya era la hora de irse a la playa, Liz apareció a mi lado, se veía hermosa aunque iba vestida sencilla. Tomé su mano y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la playa, mientras hablábamos de todo y nada. Al llegar a la playa vimos que ya estaban todos, fuimos a saludar y ella decidió quedarse ayudándole a Emily mientras yo iba a jugar a fútbol con los chicos y más que nada a hacer el tonto.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido, se rió mucho al vernos zamparnos casi toda la comida de golpe. Pero eso ya había acabado y ahora tocaba escuchar las leyendas. Billy comenzó con su tono tranquilo a contar todos los sucesos desde los inicios de nuestros tiempos. Vi como ella le miraba interesada y metida en la historia al máximo.

Elizabeth POV

Me senté junto a Embry en la arena mientras escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía Billy. Recordaba vagamente esas historias ya que mi abuela me las contaba cuando era pequeña. La que siempre me impactó más fue la de la tercera esposa y el increíble amor que sentía Taha Aki por ella, de pequeña siempre soñaba con que llegaría mi hombre lobo y se imprimaría de mi, ambos seriamos felices por siempre jamas, pero claro solo eran sueños...

Cuando Billy comenzó con la historia no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, pude ver como Embry me miraba de reojo algo asombrado por mi reacción. A medida que la historia avanzaba los recuerdos de mi familia y de mi infancia me inundaban, las lagrimas comenzaron a reunirse al borde de mis ojos no pudiendo contenerlas por mucho más tiempo me levanté en cuanto Billy hizo una pausa en el relato. aun no había llegado a la parte de los fríos, pero yo no podía más.

"Ahora vuelvo"

Le susurré a Embry antes de levantarme intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y comenzando a caminar hacia la orilla. Las lagrimas no aguantaron más y comenzaron a caer sin cuidado alguno, un pequeño sollozo se escapó de mis labios aunque yo intenté retenerlo todo lo posible. Acabé cayéndome de rodillas sobre la arena y respirando con dificultad mientras las lagrimas me nublaban la visión por completo.

Nunca le había dado paso a los recuerdos que había guardado desde mi adolescencia, nunca había querido llorar por la muerte de mi abuela, por los problemas en casa o incluso recordar la partida de mi padre y de mi hermana, pero solo hacía falta una leyenda para hacerme recordar todo y traerme de vuelta al mundo real, para que me diera cuenta que todo lo que había ocurrido no estaba hay para que lo ignorara, que tenía que afrontar mi pasado, que por mucho que lo ignorara había ocurrido y que claramente nadie iba a volver.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero alguien llegó a mi lado y me abrazó, al instante supe que se trataba de Embry. Me aferré a el con fuerza sin poder dejar de llorar, el me acunó entre sus brazos mientras me acariciaba el pelo y me susurraba algo que no logré entender o más bien no quise entender.

"Liz, estas bien?"

Yo negué con la cabeza, no estaba bien y no hacia falta que le mintiera ya que el solo se daría cuenta de que no estaba bien. Continué llorando por un tiempo más, no se cuanto fue. Cuando paré Embry secó mis lagrimas, o al menos las que quedaban, con su mano.

No preguntó nada más, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y comenzamos a andar tranquilamente hacia casa, ni si quiera me fijé si aun había gente en la fogata o si ya había terminado.

Al llegar allí me fui directamente a la cama, no quería hablar, solo deseaba irme a dormir a mi cama sin tener que decir nada, Embry adivinando mis pensamientos me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció en dirección a la cocina.

Embry POV

No se exactamente que es lo que ocurrió con Liz, en un momento estaba sonriendo y al siguiente se fue para llorar. Creo que es algo vinculado a su pasado, pero no se mue bien el que, supongo que tal vez algo le recordó a su niñez o algo así. Desde el primer momento comprendí que no descubriría nada hoy, así que le di un beso en la frente y la dejé marcharse sin mediar palabra.

Me serví un baso de agua y tras bebérmelo me fui a mi habitación. Intenté dormir pero no conseguí absolutamente nada, la cabeza no paraba de darme vuelta sobre la idea de que le estaría ocurriendo a Liz. Sería algo preocupante? Tampoco es que lo que le a pasado últimamente halla sido muy bueno, empezando por la llamada de nuestro querido amigo Zack, el que con tanta amabilidad le cagó la vida a mi imprimada y que no con ser suficiente la intenta atormentar aun cuando está a miles de kilómetros de el.

Me di vuelta en la cama intentando dejar de temblar ya que solo el hecho de pensar en ese idiota me da las ganas suficientes como para arrancarle la cabeza. Cierro los ojos intentando despejar mi mente, pero termino concentrándome en todos los sonidos que hay cerca. Escucho la respiración de mi madre, tranquila y pausada, provocada por el sueño. También escucho la respiración del pequeño John y como se remueve entre sueños, este niño tiene vitalidad hasta durmiendo. Finalmente la escucho a ella, su respiración es tranquila, aunque claramente no está durmiendo, no se mueve ni llora pero no duerme. Siento como se gira en la cama probablemente buscando una posición más cómoda para poder dormirse de una vez por todas. Mis ganas de ir allí y abrazarla hasta que se duerma son inmensas pero se que no estaría bien. Pero entonces algo ocurre, extrañamente escucho que ella empieza a susurrar algo en voz baja, tal vez se halla dormido...

Comienza a susurrar mi nombre, probablemente para un humano no habría sido capaz oírla ni estando a su lado, pero para mi era fácil. Me levanto con cuidado y camino en silencio hasta su habitación. Abro la puerta con toda la cautela posible y la miro examinando su rostro y cada uno de sus movimientos. Vuelve a susurrar mi nombre y es hay cuando me doy cuenta de que está dormida. Me acerco inconscientemente a ella y me acuclillo delante de ella. Poso una de mis manos en su mejilla durante unos segundos antes de colocar un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro detrás de su oreja. La miro maravillado preguntándome como puede existir tanta perfección en una persona. Ella abre ligeramente sus ojos y se sorprende un poco al principio, pero después sonríe y lleva su mano hasta su cara, al lugar exacto donde reposa la mía la toma entre las suyas y la acaricia lentamente antes de comenzar a dormirse otra vez.

"Embry"

Susurra con voz casi inaudible.

"Si?"

Suspira y vuelve a hablar.

"Quedate conmigo"

Yo sonrío y asiento.

"Siempre"

Ella se mueve un poco dejando el espacio justo para que yo entre en la cama. Me recuesto con cuidado antes de que ella se pegue a mi y apoye su cabeza en mi pecho, Acaricio su pelo mientras tarareo una vieja nana de la tribu de los Maka, que me cantaba mi madre cuando yo era pequeño, mientras la miro dormirse.

"Te quiero"

Susurra ya perdida totalmente en los brazos de Morfeo, yo sonrío y me dejo llevar también.

"Te amo"

Esas son mis últimas palabras antes de dormirme por completo.

* * *

**Bueno, estoy aquí después de tiempo.**

**Lo siento muchísimoooo de verdad, espero que me perdonen. Como recompensa este cap es largo (Creo) PERO estoy preparando uno especial fiestas! así que tranquilas pronto tendrán nuevo capítulo. Espero no tardar tanto apartir de ahora. Bueno muchas gracias por todoo y espero que les gusteee.**

**Besooooooooos**


	15. ¿Felices fiestas?

Elizabeth POV

El tiempo había pasado volando, aun no podía creer que ya fuera navidad, mi primera navidad lejos de casa, Aun que eso no apagó mi espiritu navideño. Con Abigail preparamos todo para las fiestas, llenamos la casa de adornos navideños y pusimos el árbol. Había sido bastante divertido y me había mantenido ocupada. Compre regalos para todos en casa gracias a que había comenzado a trabajar, también pude arreglarmelas para comprarle un pequeño presente a todos los demás y le había comprado algo a Marie y a Fran y se los había enviado.

La mañana del 24 me levanté temprano al recibir una llamada de Marie, avisandome de que nos había enviado algo y que tenía que ir a buscarlo a la oficina de correos.

Hablé con Abigail y dejé a John con ella, hoy no iría a trabajar ya que tenía libre. Fui a la oficina de correos y recogí los regalos de Marie y Fran, el que iba destinado a John era una caja enorme, no debería haberse gastado nada en nosotros, pero bueno ya estaba hecho, el mio era una pequeña cajita, pero lo que valía era la intención así que no me quejaba. Cuando volví a casa dejé los regalos debajo del árbol y me fui a ayudar en la cocina.

Cuando entré en la cocina vi a Embry que hablaba por teléfono mienytras miraba por la ventana.

"Este año cenaré en casa... Ya lo sé, por eso mismo... Cenar ahí es como si fuerais a cenar solos... Si Jake es su familia pero para pasar la navidad con esa jarta de chupasan..."Se giró y al verme se quedó congelado."¿Cuanto tiempo llevas hay?"

No sabía que decirle, talvez podría pensar que estaba espiandole, y creo que lo hacia... "Un rato" Constesté con toda la sinceridad posible.

"¿Cuanto has escuchado?" Yo le miré con el ceño fruncido, que sentido tenía que le respondiera lo mismo. "Es igual" Me sonrió y yo le correspondí antes de ir a mirar la nevera para pensar que podía cocinar hoy. "Entonces después de los regalos en tu casa. Si, allí estaremos. Adios" Colgó el telefono y se quedó en silencio. Me pegué un buen susto cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme la cintura por detrás y sentir que me daba un beso en la coronilla. El soltó una risita al darse cuenta de que me había asustado.

"No te rías, me has asustado" Hable en tono de reproche, lo que probocó más risas por su parte, haciendome estremecer al sentir sus respiración cerca de mi cuello. "Lo siento por haberme quedado parada hay enmedio escuchando, no era mi intención, pero..."

"No pasa nada, solo era Jake, lo que pasa es que me extrañó verte hay de pie" Asentí algo confundida, pero no dije nada más, eché la cabeza haacia atrás dejandola reposar en su pecho.

"Entonces vamos a casa de Jake después de abrir los regalos?" Me giré quedando enfrentada con su fornido y desnudo pecho, en el cual deje un pequeño beso que hizo que Embry se estremeciera.

"S-Si" Tartamudeó, me reí con la cara aun escondida en su pecho haciendo que se volviera a estremecer. "Podrias dejar de hacer eso" Levanté la cabeza y le miré a los ojos.

"Me pides que deje de reír?" Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

"Te pido que dejes de reír con la cara enterrada en mi pecho por que me haces cosquillas" Arqué una ceja y le volví a dar un beso en el pecho antes de alejarme hacia la habitacion a ver a John moviendo las caderas exageradamente al andar sabiendo que Embry estaria mirando.

"No me mires tanto que me perforas" Escuché su risa y me reí yo tmabién mientras seguía andando de la misma forma. Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación vi que John estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con los cochecitos. "Hola cariño" El me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

"Mami ven" Yo me senté a su lado sabiendo que quería que yo también jugara con el. "Bruuum" Miré a John haciendo e sonido de los coches con la boca mientra los hacía subri por mi brazo.

"Yo soy la carretera?" El asintió con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, yo le agarré la cara y le plante un sonoro beso en la mejilla. "Te amo" El me rodeó con sus bracitos y me dió un beso.

"T aamo mami" Le costó un poco pero lo dijo, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de la emoción de escuchar a mi hijo decir eso, lo senté en mi regazo y lo abracé.

"Quieres que vallamos al patio a jugar con los cochecitos?" No hizo falta decir más, se levantó tambaleandose y fue a recoger sus cochecitos para ir fuera. Recogí los que faltaban, le di la mano y salimos afuera. Cuando ibamos camino al patio tocaron el timbre. "Espera que voy a abrir" John se quedó de pie enmedio del pasillo mirandome, yo abrí la puerta y casi me caigo cuando vi quien era. "Tú" Fue todo lo que pude pronunciar, mientras el me mirabacon una sonrisa divertida.

"No me piensas dejar entrar?" Su voz sonaba divertida, parecia que le divertia verme así, aunque lo único que yo deseaba era llorar o gritar, o ni idea, pero que hacía el aquí?, como habia conseguido la dirección?

"Liz" La voz de Embry vino desde el pasillo, venía hacía aquí. En un momento me entraron ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero no lo hice. "Liz, quien es?" Al parecer Embry tomó en brazos a John y lo traía con el, se puso de pie a mi lado y pasó el brazo libre por mi cintura, aunque yo estaba rigida y apensa me movía. Miró a la puerta y frunció el ceño."Disculpe, le puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Me harías un gran favor si dejaras de abrazar tan posesibamente a mi hija" Usó un tono divertido, aunque en el fondo se sintió como un aviso. Embry frunció el ceño nuevamente y me miró, yo asentí y mi padre se aclaró la garganta, al instante el me soltó. "Bueno, me vais a dejar pasar o me dejareís aquí todo el día?" Pusé los ojos en blanco mientras Embry se hacía a un lado para que el entrara.

"¿Que haces aquí?" Aun que el hubiera aparecido cuando ocurrió todo lo de Zac volvio a desaparecer y nuestra realción no cambió en absoluto, siguió siendo tal y como había sido los últimos años.

"Un hola estaría bien" Puse los ojos en blanco y el se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla. "Bueno ya que veo que estás tan interesada te lo diré" Puse cara de "emoción" y el sonrió. "Te echaba de menos hija, me he dado cuenta de lo mal que me e portado estos años y..."

"Con estos años te refieres a toda mi vida?" Pregunté cortandolo y haciendo que el hiciera una mueca. "Lo siento papa, pero estos años han sido 14 y para tu información tengo 18, asi que solo has visto 4 años de mi vida y esos son muy pocos" Estaba que echaba humo, acaso pensaba que las cosas se arrglaban así, que podía venir y decir lo siento y que yo le perdonaria, para que volvieramos a ser una familia feliz? Pues tenía que entender que la vida no era así.

"Lizzie..." mi padre de pronto perdió el interes en mi y miró a Embry y a John, yo también los miré ya que las miradas que se daban ambos eran bastante raras. Ambos tenían el ceño fruncido y se miraban como si la vida del otro fuera una amenaza.

"¿Que ocurre?" Pregunté mirandolos a ambos totalmente descolocada. Tardaron un rato en darse cuenta de queles hablaba, Embry se dio cuenta antes ya que me dio la mano y me miró con una sonrisa aparentando que todo estaba bien.

"Nada" Susurró sonriendo aun que con los dientes algo apretados. Claro si no ocurria nada yo era rubia...

* * *

EMBRY POV

No me lo podía creer, npo podía ser posible. El padre de Liz era un licantropo? y si lo era por que ella no sabía de nuestra existencia? O si lo sabía? Bueno creo que en estos momentos es más seguro preguntarle a el. Encuanto Liz nos habló la miré a los ojos y le dí la mano, senti un pequeño gruñido y después habló.

"No" Fue todo lo que dijo, aun que fue con un asco tremendo. Se había dado cuenta? Esperaba que no le dijera nada a Liz, no aun era yo quien se lo quería decir. "Dime que no te has..." Me miró y yo también le miré y se dio cuenta que si, me había imprimado de su hija "Lo has hecho..." Fue casi un jadeo como si fuesa lo peor del mundo. Liz nos miraba sin entender nada.

"Liz, no ibas a jugar con John?" Ella me miró exasperada, esa mirada me dolió en el alma, pero necesitaba hablar con su padre. Ella me aarrebató el niño de los brazos y se fue sin decir nada. "Vamos a la cocina" El me sigió y ambos nos sentamos. El me miró y esperé a que el hablara primnero.

"Ella lo sabe?" Negué con la cabeza. "Aun no le has contado nada sobre los licantropos?" Volví a negar con la cabeza y el pareció aliviado. Entonces estaba más que claro que Liz no sabía absolutamente nada de nuestro mundo. "Por que?"

"Por que?" Le miré extrañado, a que se referia con eso?

"Por que tuviste que imprimarte de ella" Puse los ojos en blanco

"Yo no elijo de quien imprimarme" Aun que de poder elegirlo la habría elegido de todos modos, pero eso era algo que mejor no le diría.

"Llevo toda mi vida intentando alejarla de este mundo, con su hermana salió bien, pero Liz, ella al parecer sale de una para meterse en otra peor" Eso había dolido "Lo siento chico, pero es que a mi la licantropía me arruinó la vida" Tampoco lo había visto de ese lado, por eso las había dejado?

"Por eso las dejo?" Preguntó algo cauteloso. El hombre asintió.

"Si, por eso mismo, no quería hacerles daño y sabía lo de la imprimación y no quería que mi mujer sufriera si me llegaba a ocurrir." Fruncí el ceño.

"Entonces se transformo ya estando casado?" No sabía que la transformación podía ocurrir tan tarde, osea todos ellos se habían transformado en la adolescencia.

"Liz tenía tres años cuando me transforme, recuerdo que lo pasé fatal por que estaba solo y mi familia lo pasó mal conmigo, desaparecí por casi una semana. Hasta que me pude controlar" Debió de ser duro para el. Por un momento me imaginé a una pequeña Liz sufriendo por que su padre no volvía a casa. "Pero bueno, como llegaste a conocer a mi hija?"

"Bueno, ella conoció a mi madre y ella como buena la trajo a casa" Resumí todo, el arqueó una ceja. "Bueno fue más largo, pero bueno"

"Osea que cuando te imprimaste de ella ya viva en tu casa?" Asentí, y el suspiró. "Eso es bueno" Fruncí el ceño, ya sabía de donde había sacado el caracter Liz.

"Bueno y que hace aquí?" No veía razón alguna para que el viniera aquí y menos en navidad.

"Quería ver a mi hija y a mi nieto, acaso está prohibido?" Negué con la cabeza, este hombre no tenía por que venir a verla, con una postal habría bastado. "Bueno, ahora con tu permiso iré a verlos" Se levantó y yo junto a el.

"Voy con usted" caminamos hasta el patio en donde se encontraba Liz con John, ella apenas nos miró, estaba enfadada. Ya vería que haría para que se le pasara el enfado.

"Elizabeth" Ella no contestó. Yo sentí ruido en la puerta y fui por que seguramente sería mi madre que volvía de comprar, mientras el padre de Liz intentaba conseguir que le hablara.

* * *

Elizabeth POV

Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que no quería ni verlo y encima venía a molestarme cuando estaba con mi hijo. Y de Embry ni hablar, se la había ganado mira que eecharme de mala manera. El no paraba de presionar haber si yo le contestaba.

"Que quieres?" Casi grité con una hostilidad impropia en mi.

"no he venido hasta aquí para que me trates así" puse los ojos en blanco, acaso pensaba que me importaba para que vení tenía que reconocerlo estaba resentida y estaba sacando la peor parte de mi.

"No, has venido para arruinarme las primeras navidades que tenían buena pinta" El frunció el ceño. "Que pensabas que después de irte las navidades eran geniales?" El no dijo nada solo me miró con trsiteza en los ojos.

"Yo pense..." Solté un bufido y no le dejé continuar.

"Piensas?" Toda mi mal caracter salió a relucir, tenía tantio guardado para decirle, que podría pasarme horas hablando yo sola. "Como es que ahora piensas, por que se nota que el día que te fuiste no pensaste en nosotras. Después de que te fueras mama estaba tan deprimida que no quería saber nada de nosotras, esa navidad fue horrible, ella pareció cogerle un asco tremendo a todas las celebraciones, cuando se echó novio eran aun peor, por que parecía que todo iba para ese imbecil que no aportaba nada y mama encantada. Aun me pregunto como ha sido tan tonta"Suspiré sintiendo que el mundo se me caía encima y las lagrimas comenzaban a brotarme en los ojos. "La mejor navidad que he pasado a sido la que pasé en casa de Marie y no fue muy bien por que John estaba con otitis y estube más preocupada de el que nada, y esta navidad que parecía ser buena, vienes tu y la arruinas" no me di cuenta hasta que no paré de habalr que estaba llorando.

"Lizzie yo..."

"No me llames así, no tienes el derecho de llamarme así!"le grité "Nunca has echo nada por ganarte ese derecho papa, es más ni siquiera te mereces que te llame papa. Así que me voy, espero que te valla bien en tu viaje de vuelta, por que aquí no tienes nada más que hacer Jack" Tomé a John en brazos y entré llorando. Ni si quiera quería estar aquí.

Vi a Embry y a Abigail mirandome perplejos, habían oido todo... Caminé hacia la puerta y Embry me miró como preguntando si quería compañia, yo asentí y ambos salimos hacia la calle.

Paramos en medio de bosque y yo me senté con John aun en brazos en el suelo. Embry se acuclilló a mi lado y me abrazó por la espalda, mientras yo comenzaba a llorar nuevamente. Me convulsioné sin parar de llorar sintiendo que me dejaba el alma llorando. "No puedo más, Embry" susurré con un hilo de voz, Embry ya me había visto llorar demasiado en muy poco tiempo, así que ya no me preocupaba que me viera así.

"Shh" me comenzó a mecer y a depositar besos en mi pelo. Me aferré a el intentando que John no se hiciera daño. "Te parece bien que vallamos a dejar a John con Leah y vamos a otro sitio? Yo asentí, no quería que mi hijo me viera así, además a Leah no tenía problema para cuidarlo de vez encuando, le encnataba estár con el.

Fuimos a casa de los Clearwater y nos abrió Leah, al verme pegó un pequeño chillido.

"Estas bien?" Preguntó inmediatamente. Yo asentí, pero al parecer no me creyó.

"Podrías cuidar a John un rato?" Preguntó Embry, ella asintió al instante y lo tom´ó en brazos. No dijimos nada más, ni le dimos una hora, solo nos fuimos de allí.

Llebavamos aproximadamente una hora en el bosque, por lo menos ahora había parado de llorar, pero me seguía sintiendo fatal, ya que ahora me había venido el remordimiento por haberle gritado todo eso a mi padre. "Lo siento" susurré y Embry me miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No tienes por qué disculparte" yo lo abracé escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

"Claro que si, perdon por haberme enfadado y por haceros escuchar todas las cosas que le dije a mi padre, y habalando de eso, tendría que pedirle perdon por todo lo que he dicho" me sentí mal nuevamente. "Genial, arruiné la navidad" el me volvió a abrazar y paso su brazo derecho por debajo de mis piernas al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

"No has arruinado nada, venga vamos a casa" Yo intenté bajarme pero el no me dejó y me llevó en brazos hasta la misma puerta de casa. Cuando me dejó en el suelo yo me puse de puntillas y posé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me acerqué a su cara.

"Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?" El sonrió picaro y se acercó más a mi.

"Jamas" Fruncí el ceño y froté mi nariz con la suya dandole un beso esquimal.

"Pues te quiero" Susurré antes de darle un beso en los labios y centir sus brazos acomodarse alrededor de mi cintura. Sonreí y me alejé un poco.

"Hora de entrar"

* * *

"A la mesa" llamó Abigail y Embry, Seth y mi padre aparecieron por la puerta. Está noche cenariamos con los Clearwater, no había logrado que mi padre se marchara y eso hacía que las cosas fueran un poco tensas.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa y Seth fue directo a por un trozo de pan, pero Sue le reprendió en el acto. "Primero hay que dar las gracias" El suspiró pero no dijo nada.

"Seth, por qué no das las gracias tu?" Sugirió Embry, Seth lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y con Leah nos echamos a reír.

"Si Seth da las gracias" Apoyó Leah, Seth miró a Sue y ella asintió, el cerró los ojos y todos lo demás lo hicimos esperando.

"Eh... Gracias te damos Señor por estos alimentos y... por estar todos juntos... mmm... Amén" Todos repetimos el amén, aguantando una sonrisa por la forma de Seth de rezar y comenzamos a comer.

La cena fue genial, nos reimos de las tonterías que decían Seth y Embry, fue una buena cena, además la comida era de primera. Después de cenar recogimos la mesa y nos fuimos al salón a hacer sobremesa mientras esperabamos las doce.

"Entonces es oficial?" Me preguntó Leah cuando estabamos solas en la cocina preparando café.

"Más o menos" Embry no me lo había pedido oficialmente, pero ambos actuabamos como una pareja normal.

"Como que más o menos? Ya tendremos una charla el y yo" Yo me reí y negué con la cabeza. "Si en una semana no te lo a pedido como las personas me avisas"

"Si señora" Ella puso los ojos en blanco y nos llevamos los cafés al salón.

A las doce John apenas estaba despierto, pero había llegado la hora de abrir los regalos. Seth se puso de pie alado del arbol y agarró el primer regalo y leyó para quien era. Después de abrir los regales, los cuales eran casi todos para John, lo llevé a la habitación ya que se había dormido. Cuando lo dejé en la cama y lo tapé sentí una manos posarse en mi cintura.

"Les he dicho a los chicos que vallan llendo a casa de Jake, que nosotros iremos luego" Me susurró antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, yo sonreí y me giré para encararlo.

"Y por que vamos a llegar más tarde?" El sonrió pícaro y me dió un beso en los labios, yo coloqué mis brazos sobre sus hombros y sonreí sobre sus labios antes de sapararme y mirarlo a los ojos.

"Aun tengo que darte un reglo más" Fruncí el ceño, el me tomó de la mano y me estiró hacia la puerta. Nos despedimos de Abi, Sue y de mi padre y caminamos en dirección a la playa.

"Por que otro regalo?" Pregunté mientras caminabamos, el se encogió de hombros.

"Me apetecía hacerte otro regalo" De pronto se paró y me miró a los ojos antes de acercarse y darme un corto beso en los labios. "Apartir de ahora no podrás ver el camino" El sacó una venda* para taparme los ojos, yo iba a protestar pero el me calló con un beso. "No te quejes, es para no arruinar la sorpresa" Bufé y el se rió antes de taparme los ojos. "Bien allá vamos" Se quedó detrás de mi y puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. "Tu camina que yo te guio" Le hice caso y comencé a caminar y el me guiaba según pasaban los minutos.

"Falta mucho?" pregunté después de cinco minutos andando por, no se donde.

"Ya casi estamos, te voy a tomar en brazos" me avisó antes de hacerlo, me apoyé contra su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Sonreí como tonta al escucharlos, pero eran tan acompasados que parecían una canción. "Ya estamos aquí" Embry me colocó en el suelo con cuidado.

"Puedo mirar?" Llevé una mano hacía la venda para bajarla, pero la mano de Embry me detuvo.

"Espera un momento" Esperé en silencio y no escuché absolutamente nada, todo estaba en un perfecto silencio, me preguntaba dende estabamos. "Ahora si" Soltó mi mano y yo me quité la venda.

Me quedé maravillada al ver el lugar donde me encontraba. Era un pequeño claro en el cual había un pequeño lago con una cascada, algunos arboles y algun animalito. El lugar estaba perfectamente iluminado por la luna que daba de pleno en el claro. Miré a Embry atonita y el sonrió encantado al ver que el lugar me gustaba.

"Es hermoso" Su sonrisa se amplió y me abrazó.

"Me alegra que te guste, pero..." Me soltó y caminó hacia uno de los árboles, yo miraba cada uno de sus movimientos. La luz de la luna lo hacía verse aun más guapo de lo que era, y eso ya era difícil. El volvió a mi lado y traía algo en la mano. "Se que no te eh pedido formalmente que seas mi novia, y por eso de alguna forma quiero formalizarlo" En su mano sostenía un pequeño cofre de madera que abrió, en su interiór había una hermosa pulsera que en el centro tenía un lobo tallado en madera. Era preciosa. "Esta pulsera simboliza mi amor por ti, y solo se la puedes dar a la persona con la que deseas pasar el resto de tu vida" Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. "¿Deseas ser mi novia y con ello comprometerte a casarte conmigo en un futuro?" Yo asentí sin poder articular palabra. La sonrisa en su rostro no podía ser mas amplia, sacó con cuidado la pulsera del cofre y la puso en mi muñeca.

"Te quiero Embry Call" susurré poniendome de puntillas y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos antes de besarlo. El me rodeó la cintura y me pegó más hacia el haciendo a su vez el beso más intenso.

* * *

Al llegar a casa de Jake ya estaban todos allí, cuando nos vieron entrar comenzaron a imitar aullidos y a hacer bromas, yo solo me reí y me puse roja con algun que otro comentario.

"Ahora enserio, que habeís estado haciendo una hora?" Preguntó Jake consiguiendo que yo me colocara roja como un tomate, mientras Embry me escondía en su pecho. Sabía perfectamente que veinte minutos los habíamos utilizado para ir y volver, otros diez hablando y otra media hora la habíamos ocupado besandonos. "Vale no quiero saber los detalles" Todos se echaron a reír, Embry incluido, pero yo solo me hundí más en su pecho.

Después de eso los chicos se engancharon a la xbox de Jake, mientras jugaban un partido de futbol, las chicas nos quedamos todas en la mesa sentadas hablando, al cabo de un rato Nessie consiguió que cambiaron el juego y pusieran el singstar. Todos nos pusimos a jugar y acabamos retorciendonos de la risa al ver a Paul cantando e imitando el baile de Shakira.

* * *

Embry POV

Puedo decir con toda sinceridad que esta navidad fue la mejor de mi vida, aun que pasada una semana ya estamos listos para recibir el año nuevo, esta vez en casa de Sam.

El padre de Liz se había ido el día después de navidad ya que dijo que todo estaba perfectamente por aquí y que volvería cuando yo le contara toda la verdad y el pudiera explicarle por que se fue de su vida.

"Embry, es hora de irse" Salí de mi habitación y me encontre a Liz y a John de la mano. Casi se me cae la mandibula al verla, iba con un vestido ajustado, que le marcaba todas las curvas, de color azul oscuro, el pelo suelto y liso y unos tacones bastante altos, aun que incluso con ellos yo le sacaba una cabeza. "Por qué me miras así?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, yo sacudí la cabeza para despejarme.

"Te ves hermosa, no eso se queda corto" Ella se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza. Se agacho un poco dandome una vista perfecta de su perfecto trasero y tomó a John en brazos.

"Creo que el se ve más hermoso que yo" Dijo aun riendo, yo miré a John percatandome por primera vez de que iba vestido con un smocking que lo hacía verse bastante graciosos.

"Tienes toda la razón" John alargó los brazos hacia mi y yo lo tomé en brazos.

"Aun que a decir verdad tu no te quedas atrás" Me miró de arriba a abajo mordiendose el labio de una forma muy tentadora.

"Agradece que tengo al peque en brazos" Ella enarco una ceja.

"Por que devería hacerlo?" Me reí.

"No querrías saberlo" Pusó los ojos en blanco y tomó el cuello de mi camisa acercando su cara a la mía.

"Hora de irse" Me soltó, se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Yo miré a John que nos miraba divertido y me fui tras ella.

Al llegar a casa de Sam ya estaban casi todos allí, habían puesto una mesa larga para que entraramos todo, ya que toda la manada cenaria aquí esta noche. Emily nos recibió con una sonrisa y nos invito a pasar. Ella y Liz se fueron juntas a la cocina hablando de los vestidos que ambas llebavan.

"Que pasa hermano" Me saludó Quil, me dio una palmadita en la espalda y miró a John con una sonrisa. "Hola sobrino" Quil le hizo cosquillas en la barriga y John se rió.

"Y desde cuando es tu sobrino?" Quil me miró y sonrió.

"Desde que Liz es tu mujer" Me reí por lo bajo y Liz se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

"Que Liz es que de quien?" Preguntó apuntando a Quil con un cuchillo.

"He dicho que eres una gran mujer" Ella enarcó una ceja y Quil soltó una carcajada. "No es mi culpa que estes sorda" Rodó los ojos.

"Más te vale Ateara" Lo apuntó una vez más antes de desaparecer en la cocina. Quil silbó y me miró riendo.

"Bonito el vestido" Solté un gruñido siguiendole el juego.

"Que Claire aun sea una niña no te da derecho a mirar a mi mujer hermano" Quil se carcajeo. Yo le pegué un empujon antes de irme con John al sofá.

"Como llevas tu paternidad recien adquirida?" Miré a Sam y reí.

"A que viene que todos digais lo mismo?" Sam sonrío y despeinó a John.

"Sabes que desde el momento en que viste a Liz te convertiste en el padre de este niño, por que seamos claros. Si John tiene que llamar a alguien papa es preferible que te lo diga a ti en vez de a Zack." Todo eso yo ya lo sabía, pero no había querido pensar en ello. Pero si me paraba a pensarlo, a mi me hubiera encantado tener una figura paterna, aun que no fuera mi padre biologico, si mi madre hubiera encontrado un hombre que la quisiera tan solo la mitad de lo que yo quería a Lizzie, le hubiera llamado papa sin duda.

"Tienes razón" Deje a John en el suelo, ya que no paraba de estirarme para ir a jugar con Sophie. Lo miré y sonreí antes de recordar algo. "Cabría la posibilidad que John de mayor entrara en fase" Sam me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Eso no es posible Embry, tendría que tener el gen" Asentí "John no lo tiene"

"Si lo tiene" Volvió a fruncir el ceño esperando una explicación logica. "El padre de Lizzie es un licántropo" Los ojos de Sam se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"No es posible" Parecía algo confundido ante mi declaración.

"Lo es, es más Seth y Leah lo conocieron y también lo saben. No se como es que el es un licantropo si por lo que yo se no nació en La Push, pero lo es" Sam se puso de pie y fue a buscar a Seth.

"Es verdad que el padre de Liz es como nosotros?" Seth asintió automaticamente.

"Lo es, pero tiene poca pinta de ser de La Push" Sam quedó totalmente desconcertado.

"Por que no me habeis dicho nada a mi o a Jake?" Ambos nos encogimos de hombros.

"No lo creí importante hasta ahora" Dije mirando a Seth quien apenas nos prestaba atención. Seguí su mirada y vi a dos chicas hablando junto a la puerta, una era rubia y la otra era morena y tenía unos llamativos ojos grises. La morena me sonaba mucho, me quedé mirandola un rato hasta que caí en la cuenta de que era la prima de Paul, que había llegado hace unos días. Volví a mirar a Seth y vi como seguía mirando a las chica con el ceño fruncido. "Y a ti que te pasa?" Sacudió la cabeza y me miro.

"No lo se, es extraño..." Puse los ojos en blanco inconforme con su explicación. "Es que es como si un iman gigante me estirara hacia ella" Conocía esa sensación.

"A cual de las dos?" Seth volvió a mirar hacia allí.

"La morena" Me reí y pensé en que Paul lo iba a matar.

"Buena suerte Seth" Dijo Sam riendo, yo me uní a su risa. Seguí mirando para ver que ocurría y como era de esperar, la chica al sentirse observada miró hacia nosotros encontrandose con la mirada de Seth en el camino, el cual quedó perdido en los ojos grises de la chica, soltó aire por la boca casi formando un jadeo y se aguanto del sofá. Con Sam le dimos una palmadita en el hombro haciendolo despegar la vista de los ojos de su imprimada. "Bienvenido al club" Soltó Sam mientras comenzabamos a ir hacia la cocina. Pero lo que realmente me hizo reír fue el grito que pegó Paul al darse cuenta.

"Clarwater!" Todos se asomaron a mirar el porque del enfado de Paul, Rachel se echó a reír instantaneamente.

"Ahora sabrás lo que se siente Paul" Gritó Jake entre carcajadas.

La cena fue épica, más que nada por que Paul se la pasó gruñiendo y amenazando a Seth por lo bajo. El cual agradecía continuamente no estar en la misma manada que Paul. Después de cenar nos quedamos todos hablando y después Emily dijo que fueramos recojiendo la mesa, aclarando que lo teníamos que hacer todos. Así que todos nos pusimos a recojer todo como niños buenos y después nos fuimos al salón a esperar las doce. En la tele salía la misma presentadora de todos los años dando el mismo discurso y avisando cada dos por tres los minutos que quedaban. Brady asomó la cabeza por la puerta de entrada.

"Cohetes listos!" Gritó contento, todos nos pusimos de pie y fuimos fuera. Sam subió el volumen dela tele y la puso a todo lo que daba, para que escucharamos desde fuera.

Miré a Liz y estaba con Emily cantandole una canción a John y a Sophie, o algo así. En la tele se comenzaron a escuchar las campanadas y Claire se pegó a la ventana mirando la tele emocionada. Cuando las campanadas acabaron Collin y Brady encendieron todos los cohetes que salieron haciendo un ruido tremendo.

"Feliz año nuevo!" Gritaron los dos y todos comenzaron a felicitarse entre ellos y a abrazarse.

"Feliz año nuevo hermano" Jake me abrazó y me palmeó una cuantas veces la espalda.

"Feliz año nuevo" Yo también palmee su espalda. Saludé a Nessie y a quien encontraba en el camino. Cuando llegué donde Lizzie ella y John me abrazaron.

"Feliza año nuevo cariño" Le di un corto beso en los labios y después tomé John en brazos antes de darle un beso en la frente. "Feliz año nuevo peque" John se rió y puso sus manos en mi mejilla riendo.

"Feliz año nuevo" Susurró Liz mirandonos encantada. yo rodeé su cintura con mi brazo pegandola a mi y dandole un beso en la frente.

"Feliz año nuevo familia" Leah nos abrazó a todos más feliz de lo que nunca la había visto.

"Estás borracha" Liz me dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

"No me arruinaras el año Embry" Me quitó a John de los brazos." Me voy con el único hombre que me entiende" Con liz nos reimos y fuimos a felicitar a quien faltaba.

* * *

Elizabeth POV

Fui a desearles un feliz año nuevo a los que me faltaban. Fui hacia Elsie, la amiga de Tahiry, la prima de Paul, pero Collin se me adelantó y la felicitó. Lo extraño fue que antes de llegar a decir nada se quedó mirandola como tonto, la miraba como si ella fuera la mujer más bella del mundo y como si su vida ahora dependiera de la existencia de ella. Extrañada por esto decidí dejarlo pasar y me fui saludar a Rachel que estaba por hay.

Después de saludarnos todos fuimos dentro y brindamos. Antes de poder hacer nada más vi que John y Sophie se habían dormido en el sofá. Me acerqué y los tomé a los dos en brazos como pude.

"Emily, creo que habría que acostarlos" Al verme con los dos en brazos, tomó a Sophie inmediatamente y me guió hasta la habitación de Sophie.

"Aquí estarán bien" Los pusimos a los dos en la cama sin que se despertaran "Embry será un buen padre para John" Sonreí y asentí.

"El mejor, hoy los eh visto a los dos juntos y me di cuenta de que esto saldra bien" Emily me abrazó.

"Claro que saldrá bien" Susurró dandome aliento como si fuera mi madre y salimos. Era increible lo maternal que podía ser Emily, te llegaba a demostrar un cariño que tu ni imaginabas, o por lo menos yo.

La noché transcurrió entre risas, juegos y algo de alcohol, pero este último de manera moderada. Eran las seis y media cuando todos comenzamos a dispersarnos de casa de Sam y Emily. Embry llevaba a John en brazos y envuelto en una manta, ya que aun dormía y hacía bastante frío. Yo iba con mi abrigo y la chaqueta de Embry encima mientras intentaba aguantar con los tacones hasta casa. Cuando llegamos a la puerta me los quité adolorida y los tiré junto a la puerta.

"Hey princesa no deverías ser tan brusca a esta hora" Arqué una ceja y le miré el sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente. "Voy a dejar a John" Yo asentí mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

Me fui a la cocina y puse agua a calentar para tomarme un té o algo que me calentara un poco el cuerpo. Embry llegó y me abrazó por detrás apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía.

"Vuelves a ser bajita" Me reí y puse mis manos sobre las suyas. "Me gustas más así, eres más abrazable" Solté una fuerte carcajada y automaticamente puse una mano sobre mi boca.

"Así que soy abrazable?" pregunté pegando más mi espalda a su pecho. El bajó su cabeza hasta mi hombro dejando pequeños besos en el.

"Mucho" Me reí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. "Este año será el mejor"

"Por qué?" El me giró y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

"Por que lo pasaré contigo" Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso.

"Te quiero Embry Call" Froté mi nariz con la suya.

"Te amo Elizabeth Overlap" Me dio un dulce beso y me tomó en brazos. "Ahora a dormir" Yo reí y el me llevó en brazos.

* * *

**_FELIZ AÑO _**

**_Un poco atrasado pero está!_**

**_Bueno, el capítulo es a su manera xD Espero que les guste, hice todo lo que pude (creo). _**

**_Nada más que decir, espero que dejen reviews, aun que sean malos!_**

**_Beshoooteees_**


	16. La verdad

(Elizabeth POV)

Me levanté sonriente, hoy Embry me contaría toda la verdad que llevaba meses intentando contarme.

Fui a la cocina dejando a John dormido mientra yo iba a preparar el desayuno.

"Buenos días"Abigail apareció por la puerta del patio abrazandose a si misma.

"¿Hace mucho frío?"Asintió con una sonrisa mientras ponía el agua a calentar.

"Más de lo que pensaba"Me reí y comencé a preparar el desayuno "Escuché a John llorar anoche"La miré con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tenía hambre, no paró hasta que no comió"La noche anterior había despertado alertada por el llanto de John, cuando miré la hora y vi que eran las tres intenté enseguida que volviera a dormirse, pero no lo conseguí hasta que no le preparé un biberón.

"Embry de pequeño siempre hacía eso, no había noche en la que pudiera dormir tranquila."Me reí imaginandomelo como un bebe llorón.

"John hacía tiempo que no me despertaba a medianoche, pero al parecer estar tanto con Embry le está haciendo tener sus costumbres"

"¿Quien tiene mis costumbres?"Dijo bostenzando mientras entraba a la cocina.

"John, ahora tiene habre todo el día"Soltó una sonora carcajada y me dio un beso en la frente.

"Ya verás, será tan fuerte como yo"Me reí de su tono egocentrico, el enarcó una ceja "¿De que te ríes?¿No te lo crees? Mira mira" Señaló su brazo mientras mostraba sus musculos, Abi le bajó el brazo riendo.

"Hijo es malo ser tan orgulloso"Ambos rompimos a reír a más no poder.

"Creido" Susurré antes de ir a buscar a John.

"Buenos días pequeño"Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mientras miraba el teccho embelezado. Giró la cara y me miró sonriendo.

"¡Mami!"Se levantó y vino corriendo a abrazarme, lo tomé en brazos y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciendolo reír. Sentí un ruido y me giré hacia la puerta.

(Embry POV)

Fui tras Liz y me quedé apoyado en la puerta mitrandolos, se veían adorables, tenía claro que si no me hubiera imprimado, sin duda me habría enamorado de ella. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa al escuchar a John reirse, Liz se giró y me miró sonriente, yo me acerqué a ambos y tomé a John en brazos.

"Buenos días dormilón"El se rió.

"¡Papi!"Gritó haciendo que tanto Liz como yo enmudecieramos, John sonreía, pero yo encambio no sabía que hacer. Me acababa de decir papi o solo me lo había imaginado? Miré a Liz y estaba mirando al suelo perdida, al sentir mi mirada levantó la vista y miró algo ausente después intentó sonreír pero no salía del todo. Yo seguía mudo metido en mis pensamientos, abruptamente la risa de Liz me sacó de mis pensamientos, la miré y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara al verla reír con ganas.

"T-te ha dicho"Intentaba hablar pero con la risa no podía. Se sentí en la cama y suspiró. "Espero que no te moleste"Dijo finalmente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara al darme cuenta de que John me veía como su padre.

"Si no te molesta a tí"Ella negó sonriendo."Pues entonces encantado de ser tu padre"Lo último lo dije mirando a John quien volvió a reír. Liz sonrió mirandonos con los ojos algo aguados.

"¿Va-vamos a desdayunar?"Dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada, yo asentí.

(Elizabeth POV)

Tomamos el desayuno entre sonrisas y demás, aun no me podía creer lo que había ocurrido, John le había dicho pap, el realmente lo veía como su padre y eso me dió una esperanza. Por otro lado estaba lo que pensaba Embry, el cual no había tenido nungun problema con eso, había aceptado perfectamente el hecho de que John lo viera como su padre, incluso se había alegrado y ahora en cuanto tenía la oportunidad le decía hijo. Creo que si pudiera imaginarme una vida perfecta sería exactamente así, todo era incluso más perfecto de lo que yo esperaba.

(Embry POV)

Es tarde salí a patrullar, la verdad es que no había amenaza alguna, pero era nuestro deber patrullar. Aun que si un vampiro apareciera creo que ni lo vería, mi mente estaba en cualquier lugar, bueno mejor dicho para ser especificos en el momento en que John me dijo papa, aun no salía de mi asombro y no tanto de que el niño me viera como su padre, si no que Liz me dejara ocupar el papel de padre del niño.

"_Embry_" Me llamó Jake que también estaba patrullando.

"_Dime"_Intenté saber donde estaba Jake, pero no hizo falta mucho ya que enseguida me llegó una imagen del claro cerca de casa de los Cullen.

"_Estás un poco distraido hoy"_Me reí y me eché en el suelo.

_"Bueno, es que esta noche le voy a contar toda la verdad a Liz"_

_"Y que más?"_Como se notaba que era mi mejor amigo.

_"Bueno, esta mañana John me llamó papa"_

_"Y Liz que dijo"_

_"Nada, ella lo aceptó,te das cuenta Jake, las cosas estan saliendo bien, por primera vez en mi vida me salen las cosas bien"_

_"Me alegro hermano, te lo merecias"_Sonreí, me levanté y seguí rondando mientras hablaba con Jake de cualquier cosa.

(Elizabeth POV)

Ya era de noche, salí de la habítación vestida bastante sencilla pero abrigada, ya que hacía mucho frio fuera. Embry me esperaba en la puerta, yo fui hasta el salón.

"Abi, John está durmiendo, cualquier cosa llamame"Ella asintió y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, le lancé un beso con la mano antes de ir hacía la puerta para encontrarme con Embry mirando al suelo. En cuanto llegué a su lado el me tomó la mano y ambos salimos.

Subimos a su coche, y el condujo en silencio, yo mientras iba mirando por la ventana perdida en mis pensamiendos. Al cabo de un rato paramos delante de un pequeño restaurante que había a la entrada de Forks. El bajó y se dió la vuelta para abrir mi puerta.

"Que frío" Susurré, el enseguida me abrazó, yo le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Caminamos abrazados hasta el restaurante y al entrar nos guiaron enseguida a una mesa, ambos nos sentamos y agradecimos a la camarera. Embry tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la acarició delicadamente.

La cena pasó rápido, entre risas, sonrisas y caricias. Antes de volver a subir al coche Embry me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un beso en la frente.

"Sabes que te amo?"Susurró aun contra mi frente, yo sonreí y me pusé de puntillas para darle un beso al cual el correspondió enseguida."Sabes que el motivo de esta noche es que yo te cuente todo, verdad?" Asentí y el acarició mi mejilla. "Ahora iremos a first beach y te lo contaré todo, te lo prometo"

"No lo dudo"dije acurrucandome en su pecho, el dejó un pequeño beso en mi coronilla y me abrió la puerta para que subiera al coche.

El viaje hasta La Push fue nuevamente en silencio, pero eso no nos molestaba en absoluto. Al llegar caminamos en silencio hasta estar casi a la orilla donde ambos nos sentamos, Embry tomo mis manos entre las suyas y suspiró intentando aclarar sus ideas.

"Es un poco difícil todo lo que tengo que decirte, pero tengo que hacerlo"Acaricié su mano y le sonreí dandole apoyo. "Bien, comenzaré. Tu conoces las leyendas de la tribu"Yo asentí "Bien, pues tal y como las leyendas dicen, existen los frios y los hombres lobos"Fruncí un poco el ceño, siempre había escuchado las leyendas, pero de ahí a que fueran totalmente ciertas "Liz, es que no se como explicarlo correctamente, ni siquiera se lo he explicado a mi madre" Soltó un bufido y sepasó una mano por el pelo antes de volver a suspirar. "Las leyendas son todas ciertas"

"Absolutamente todas?" Pregunté y el asintió "Me estas diciendo que mi abuela no mentia al decirme que existian los hombres lobos y los vampiros?" El negó.

"Existen Lizzie, y están más cerca de lo que crees" Abrí los ojos como platos.

"A-a que te refieres con que están más cerca de lo que creo?" Sentí como los ojos se me comenzaban a aguar, el bajó la mirada "Embry" Le llamé y el levantó la mirada lentamente.

"Lizzie yo..." Me alejé un poco y le indiqué con la cabeza que continuera hablando. "Yo, yo soy... soy un licantropo" Inconscientemente dejé de respirar y lo miré muda, me levanté con cuidado y di unos pasos hacia la orilla.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Se que me quieren matar hace miiiil que no escribo cap, pero les juro que pasé por una sequía mental, no había forma de que escribiera nada y además estaban las clases los exámenes y todo, pero bueno estoy aquí.**

**Espero que todavía alguien quiera leerme, a pesar de ser una mala persona y abandonar esto cuatro meses! Dios mío! 4 mesesssss esto no es normaaaal! Lo siento de verdad, pero se los voy a recompensar, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo otro cap y ando con muchas ideas para seguir con esta fic y escribir más y más capítuloooos!**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por su aguanteeee las quiero y espero que por lo menos me dejen un mini review!**

**Las quierooooooooooooooooooo **

**Tau :D**


	17. Bipolaridad

(Elizabeth POV)

"Dios" Pasé mis manos por mi cabello y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir "No puede ser" Susurré y me giré hacia él. "Tú eres un..." No podía acabar la frase.

"Liz yo..." Hizo un intento de acercarse a mi pero paró "Seguro que ahora mismo te doy miedo, pero te juro que no te haría daño" Yo me acerqué un poco, cuando estuve a escasos centímetros le miré mordiéndome el labio para aguantar el sollozo que luchaba por salir de mi garganta. El se acercó y sin poder evitarlo lo abracé con fuerza y escondí mi cara en su pecho sin dejar de llorar, el acarició mi pelo con una mano, mientras con la otra me mantenía pegada a su cuerpo.

"No me das miedo" Mi voz sonó estrangulada, el se alejó un poco de mi y me miró a los ojos y yo intenté sonreír. "Lo sabía, pero nunca me lo creí" El frunció el ceño. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

"Tengo algo que explicarte" Él se sentó conmigo y yo suspiré. "Mi abuela era la chamana de una de las tribus de Canadá, aun que toda su descendencia era de aquí" Expliqué rápidamente. "Ahora me encaja todo" Solté de repente y me volví a levantar. "Mi padre es un licántropo, verdad?" Miré a Embry quien también se iba a poner de pie, pero le indiqué que no lo hiciera.

"Si, tu padre también es un licántropo" Me reí sola de mi propia estupidez.

"Mi abuela siempre me lo dijo" Me dejé caer sentada en la arena. "De pequeña siempre me contaba las leyendas, y me decía que mi padre era un guerrero y que algún día se tendría que ir, porque ese no era su lugar" Sentí como mis ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. "Y recién ahora lo entiendo, él era un lobo, por eso poco antes de que él se fuera mi abuela me dijo que él había encontrado su lugar, pero que eso no quería decir que me dejara de querer" Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas, ahora lo entendía absolutamente todo y me sentía tan tonta al no haberme dado cuenta antes. "He sido tan tonta" Dejé que las lágrimas salieran solas ante mi impotencia.

"No eres tonta, a todos nos ocurrió, yo también conocía las leyendas desde que era un niño, pero jamás pensé que serían verdad, hasta que entré en fase por primera vez"

"Ahora deberás pensar de que soy una loca por aceptarlo todo tan rápido y por estar llorando, pero tengo una pregunta" Me volví a sentar y me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta.

"Claro, puedes preguntar lo que quieras" Embry apenas me miró, más bien se dedicaba a mirar la arena y hacer círculos con su dedo.

"Tú sabes por qué se fue mi padre? Quiero decir, eres un lobo y tal vez tu sabes por qué él se fue" Lo miré con los ojos brillando por la expectativa de resolver algo que me había marcado desde que era apenas una niña.

"Yo…" Asentí para que continuara, él se rascó la nuca y me miró algo entristecido. "Esto es lo otro que te tengo que contar, tal vez cuando te lo diga te enfades y todo lo demás" Fruncí el ceño, que más había creo que sabía todas las legendas y no recuerdo nada más, o por lo menos no algo que me hiciera enfadarme con él.

"No… no sé porque me tendría que enfadar" Suspiró y me miró a los ojos, me pude ver reflejada en los suyos, y mi aspecto no era de lo mejor, pero eso no importaba en este momento.

"Liz, recuerdas la leyenda de los espíritus guerreros?" Cerré los ojos por un segundo y asentí. Era una de mis preferidas. "Recuerdas que al final de la leyenda se habla de que Taha Aki se casó por tercera vez, pero que a ella la amaba de una forma más fuerte que a las otras dos anteriores" Volví a asentir, recordaba que mi abuela me había dicho una vez como se llamaba eso pero apenas recordaba su nombre, sabía que era algo muy parecido a imprimir, pero no conseguía recordar la palabra exacta.

"Mi abuela me dijo una vez cual era el nombre pero no lo recuerdo" Fruncí el ceño, quería recordarlo, aunque tampoco entendía a que venía todo esto. "Pero a qué viene ahora la mención de esa parte de la leyenda?"

"Que a nosotros, los licántropos, nos ocurre eso…" Lo miré sin entender del todo "La palabra es imprimación, y nosotros imprimamos" Suspiré.

"Eso quiere decir que os enamoráis de alguien de esa manera mágica de la que Taha Aki se enamoró de su tercera esposa?" El asintió. Está vez me tocó suspirar a mí. "Tu… tu has imprimado verdad?" Volvió a asentir. Mis ojos se volvieron a aguar, bajé mi mirada a la arena, como si hubiera algo sumamente interesante en ella.

"No Liz" Levanté la cabeza y lo miré mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

"No qué? No has imprimado?" No entendía a que venía su repentino no, a que no había imprimado o a que, por que si lo había hecho tenía muy claro que probablemente lo habría hecho de alguna otra chica. Ahora me daba cuenta de que todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

"Si, si he imprimado, pero no es como tú piensas" Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la acarició.

"Y qué crees que pienso?" Se me escapó un sollozo involuntario.

"No… nosotros no podemos elegir de quien imprimamos, es algo que pasa y ya" Se me hizo un nudo aún mayor en la garganta.

"Eso quiere decir que por más que desees haberte imprimado de otra persona el destino escoge a quien has de imprimar?" El asintió, quité mi mano de entre las suyas con cuidado "Entonces, creo que solo puedo desearte que seas feliz"

"Que?" Embry me miró con el ceño fruncido, yo suspiré.

"Pretendes que luche aun sabiendo que es en vano y que haga lo que haga tu amaras a otra mujer" Me sorprendí a mí misma al decir todo lo que había dicho, pero era la verdad.

"No, claro que no, tú no tienes que luchar por nada" Miré la arena nuevamente. No entendía absolutamente nada, que quería decir con eso? "Mírame" Negué con la cabeza, me sentía patética. Le escuché bufar y sentí su mano tomar mi mentón, levantar mi cara y hacer que lo mirara. Secó las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas con su pulgar y sonrió. "No tienes que luchar por que imprimé de ti" Me quedé atónita. Era verdad lo que acababa de decir o me lo había imaginado?

"Tú has imprimado de mi?" Asintió con una sonrisa, sentí como una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mis labios, pero un segundo después se borró. "Entonces tú realmente no me quieres? Es todo por la imprimación?" Me alejé de él y lo miré como si fuera el mayor mentiroso del mundo.

"Dios, quien te entiende" Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, yo retrocedí sintiéndome herida por sus palabras. El paró y se acuclilló a escasos centímetros de mi "Hace un minuto llorabas porque pensabas que me había imprimado de otra y ahora te vas por que me imprimé de ti"

"Tus sentimientos no son verdaderos" El alzó una ceja y me di cuenta de las estupideces que estaba diciendo.

"Elizabeth, la imprimación es… como te lo explico"

"Sorpréndeme" Susurré y él sonrió.

(Embry POV)

Quería explicarle todo pero me lo estaba poniendo bastante difícil ya que se comportaba de una forma bastante contradictoria.

"La primera vez que te vi estabas dormida" Sonreí recordando ese día, ella me miró sorprendida. "Recuerdo que fue algo muy extraño, recuerdo que tenías una pesadilla y yo sentía la necesidad de protegerte, y aun no me había imprimado de ti"

"No te habías imprimado?" Negué con la cabeza.

"Pero sabía que tú de algún modo eras especial para mi. Después recuerdo ver tus ojos y como todo se descolocó" Frunció el ceño al parecer no me había entendido bien "Cuando nos imprimamos, la persona de la cual lo hacemos pasa a ser nuestro centro, es como… prefiero mil veces vivir sin oxígeno antes que vivir sin ti" Y lo último que dije era totalmente verdad. Sin ella no era nada y no tenía sentido seguir viviendo. "Imprimarse no es solamente amar a alguien, ese es un sentimiento añadido, pero en realidad es que tu vida dependa al cien por ciento de esa persona y que tu único objetivo sea protegerla y hacerla feliz" Vi como Liz poco a poco comenzó a acercase a mí.

"Eso… es increíble" Su voz fue apenas un susurro, yo me acerqué más a ella otra vez, pero esta vez no se movió, solo cerro sus ojos.

"Ahora me entiendes un poco?" Suspiró y asintió con los ojos aun cerrados. Yo me acerqué a ello y acaricié su mejilla. "No sabes lo difícil que me ha resultado no poder acariciarte ni besarte desde que comencé a hablar" La vi sonreír, sin abrir los ojos buscó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya. Me acerqué más y dejé un pequeño beso en su frente y después las junté. "Abre los ojos" susurré, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y sonrió "Te amo pequeña" Susurré antes de acariciar su mejilla con mi mano libre.

"Te amo" Susurró ella también antes de acercarse para juntar nuestros labios en un perfecto beso.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa**

**Bueno, si me tarde dos meses, matenmeee!**

**Peroooooooooooooooooooooo tengo buenas noticiaaas!**

**En dos semanas salgo de vacaciones y tendré toooodo el tiempo del mundo para escribir caps!**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo y aguanten la bipolaridad de Liz xD**

**Le quería dar más drama y parece que cree a la llorona xD**

**Bueno decir también que he puesto algunas fotos en mi perfil de los pjs y eso y buenoo en cuanto pueda les subo el otro, pero ya tengo la mitad escritoooooo**

**Aaaa que no se me olvide, bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoraaas, y no se vallan, se que soy tardona pero no la abandonoo xD**

**Bueno ya...**

**BESOTEEES Y GRACIAS POR EL AGUANTEEEE**


	18. Sueños

(Elizabeth POV)

Llegamos a casa y estaba todo en absoluto silenció miré a Embry con una sonrisa, el acarició mi mejilla y se acercó para darme un corto beso en los labios.

"Hasta mañana pequeña, te amo " Susurró aun a escasos centímetros de mi cara, yo solté una pequeña risa y me sonrojé, antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Buenas noches" Murmuré, antes de entrar en la habitación dispuesta a dormir.

Desperté de golpe al sentir una potente luz sobre mis ojos, me tapé los ojos con el brazo intentando acostumbrarme a la repentina luz. Me incorporé poco a poco y me giré para ver si John había despertado pero no lo vi. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me puse de pie, pero me di cuenta que no era la cama, ni siquiera era una habitación. Giré sobre mis talones y miré todo a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? Parecía que estaba en mitad del bosque. Es que acaso había aparecido en Narnia de repente? No claro que no, seguro que Narnia sería más bonita. En cambio esto parecía un bosque en pleno invierno, antes de que caigan los primeros copos de nieve.

Comencé a caminar hacía la luz intentando descubrir donde estaba. Seguí andando mientras me pinchaba y me raspaba con las hojas y las ramas de los árboles. Al llegar al final del camino salí a lo que parecía ser el patio de una casa. Me parecía extrañamente familiar pero no sabía de donde, entonces vi a mi… padre? Que hacía mi padre aquí en… donde fuera que estuviera.

"Papa?" Susurré acercándome, pero al parecer no me escuchaba ni me veía. Miré la escena y vi que estaba sentado con tres hombres más, a los cuales no conocía de nada.

Presté más de atención y conseguí escucharlos, se estaban riendo de algo, pero no sabía de que. De pronto salió una mujer con una bandeja y saludó a los otros dos y le dio un beso a mi padre en la mejilla, la miré fijamente durante unos segundos. Era mi madre? Que hacían juntos? Y donde estaba yo?

Miré a mi alrededor y me quedé mirando la casa fijamente unos segundos… Era mi casa, que hacía yo en casa? Me acerqué más a mis padres pero ellos no me veían. Intenté seguir la conversación pero me era un poco difícil.

"Pronto nos iremos a La Push Aly, espero que no te moleste" A La Push? Miré a mi padre y vi que sonrió. "Me alegra que no te moleste, sabes que son cosas de la manada" Me acerqué más, había dicho manada? Definitivamente no entendía nada.

"Ahí viene Amy" Dijo uno delos amigos de mi padre "Por fin podréis conocer a mi hija" El rió y los demás le siguieron. Algo me decía que esto acabaría mal, algo me decía que mi padre no debía mirar a esa chica, miré al suelo rogando por que no la mirara.

"Buenos días" Levanté la cabeza al oír la voz de la chica, no era mayor que yo, tendría unos dieciocho o diecinueve años. Saludó a mi madre la cual la saludó amablemente, luego se acercó a saludar a mi padre, quien se quedó pasmado con solo verla. Me quedé en blanco. No podía ser, que alguien me dijera que eso no había pasado delante de mi madre. Corrí hacía allí y vi como los ojos de mi madre poco a poco comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas a la vez que lo hacían los míos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sentí una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Abrí los ojos aun con lágrimas en ellos y vi que todo había cambiado, ahora estaba en un pequeño salón. Era el salón de la casa de mi abuela.

"Hola Elizabeth" Mi giré y la vi entrar por la puerta de la cocina con su sonrisa bondadosa. "Lamento mucho que hallas tenido que ver eso mi niña, pero era la única forma de que lo entendieras todo como es. Ahora que sabes que tu padre no tuvo elección"

"Abuela yo…"

"Shh" Me abrazó y acarició mi pelo. "Lo se pequeña, pero las cosas son como debían ser"

"Mama estaba delante y…" Casi no podía hablar por culpa de los sollozos, a nadie le gustaba ver como su padre se enamoraba de otra mujer delante de los ojos de su madre.

"Fue algo horrible, y tu padre supo desde el principio que casarse con tu madre fue un error" Me separé de ella y la miré atónita "Tu padre sabía que se iba a imprimar, pero por cabezonería se quiso casar, ahora entiendes por que no aprobaba el matrimonio de tus padres, no era tu madre, era por que no quería que le hicieran daño" La volví a abrazar intentando calmarme.

"Te echaba mucho de menos" Sentí sus manos acariciarme el pelo mientras tarareaba una canción, como cuando yo era pequeña.

"Y yo a ti mi niña" Me separé y la miré sonriendo con nostalgia.

"Abuela tengo muchísimas preguntas" Ella sonrió y asintió.

"Lo se pero este no es el momento para contestarlas, recuerda que esto solo es un sueño"

"Y si es un sueño por que he podido ver todo lo que he visto y por que te estoy viendo" Ella puso su mano sobre mi "corazón"

"Tu alma es pura, y esto es parte de lo que ahora serás, solo había que esperar el momento" Sonrió y me acarició la mejilla. "Además sabes que esta vieja nunca se va a ir del todo" Rió haciéndome reír a mi también. "Es hora de despertar pequeña, pero recuerda mirar en la caja que te di antes de morir" Tomó mi mano "Llama a tu padre y el te contará todo lo que quieras saber, y seguro que Embry también te ayudará mucho"

"Cómo?" Ella rió y se alejó un poco.

"Lo se todo cariño" Me lanzó un beso y yo sonreí sintiendo que volvería a llorar "Nos vemos pronto" Se fue haciendo que todo se volviera negro una vez más.

Desperté, pero esta vez era de verdad. Me levanté con cuidado y me encaminé al patio donde me senté en el suelo, recordé mi sueño y se dibujó una sonrisa en mi cara y unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

Cerré los ojos y sentí una ráfaga de viento envolverme, me estremecí pero no pude evitar sonreír.

(Embry POV)

Desperté temprano tras escuchar a Lizzie levantarse, fui a su habitación, pero solo estaba John, cerré la puerta con cuidado y agudice el oído, la oí en el patio.

Me puse un pantalón y salí al patio a buscarla. La vi sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Me acerqué en silencio y me senté detrás suya antes de abrazarla, ella pegó un pequeño salto.

"Me has asustado" Susurró, yo sonreí y deposité un beso en su mejilla.

"Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte" Ella se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en mi pecho.

"He soñado con mi abuela" Susurró, por su voz deduje que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"A si? Y que pasaba en el sueño?" Se acomodó un poco para poder mirarme.

"No era un sueño exactamente, era como un recuerdo, pero no era mío, no creo que nadie en su sano juicio quisiera recordar ese momento"

"Entonces era como una visión?" Eso sonaba mucho a la Cullen, era la única persona que conocía que pudiera hacer eso.

"Algo así… Vi" Hizo una pausa algo larga "Vi la imprimación de mi padre" Por su tono de voz no había sido nada bueno.

"Tan mal fue?" Ella asintió.

"Se imprimo de la hija de uno de sus amigos delante de mi madre" Abrí los ojos como platos. Si pensábamos que nuestras imprimaciones habían sido duras no me imagino lo que habrá pasado el. "No sabes lo mal que lo pasé" Su voz sonaba entre cortada, como si le costara hablar.

"Lo imagino" Lo imaginaba, pero no podía llegar a sentirlo, y me mataba ver que a ella le dolía y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

"Pero por el lado bueno vi a mi abuela" Volvió a sonreír y eso me alegraba.

"A si?" Ella asintió contenta y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

(Elizabeth POV)

Sonreí y le di un beso a Embry en la mejilla, hablar con mi abuela había sido genial, ya que sabía que ella me entendía completamente.

"Me dijo que… Oh Dios, la caja" Me puse de pie a la vez que él y tomé su mano, caminé rápido hasta la habitación donde solté su mano y me encaminé hacia el armario y busqué una caja en el fondo, saqué la caja con cuidado y me senté en el suelo.

"Lizzie cariño, porque mejor no vamos al salón a mirarla y así John puede dormir tranquilo" Asentí levantándome y tomando la caja para ir hasta el salón donde me volví a sentar en el suelo y me dispuse a abrir la caja. "Que tiene esta caja?"

"No lo sé, me la dio mi abuela antes de morir, pero creo tener una pequeña idea de que puede haber" Y en efecto la tenía, ya que al abrir la caja encontré todo lo que mi abuela tenía, sus recetas, historias y demás. Incluso había un antiguo libro con plantas medicinales dibujadas a la perfección. Sonreí mientras miraba todo.

"Que es todo esto?" Sonreí y tomé una vieja foto de las dos.

"Eran las cosas de mi abuela, sus recetas, sus libros, todas sus cosas" Él tomó con cuidado la foto y sonrió al verla.

"Esta eras tú?" Yo asentí riendo, recordaba ese día a la perfección, esa fue la primera vez que escuché las leyendas, recuerdo que mi padre tomó la foto. Tomé el libro más grande, mi abuela nunca me dejaba acercarme a el, aunque siempre me dijo que algún día me pertenecería.

"De pequeña solía pensar que este libro estaba lleno de leyendas" Sonreí y pasé la mano por encima de la hoja que estaba escrito totalmente en quileute.

"Tiene algunas" Embry miraba el libro con el ceño fruncido intentando descifrar lo que decía.

"Me pregunto porque me habrá dejado todo esto" Miré la caja y vi que había una foto mía y de mi padre. "Pregúntale a tu padre" susurré recordando las palabras que me había dicho mi abuela en el sueño. Embry me miró con una ceja enarcada.

Me puse de pie y fui hasta el teléfono, intenté recordar el número de mi padre. Me lo había dado en navidad y yo no lo quise apuntar, pero aun lo recordaba vagamente.

"Me dijiste que tu abuela era chamana no?" Yo asentí sin prestarle mucha atención. "Y si ella quería que tu fueras chamana" Abrí los ojos como platos y lo miré extrañada, pero después me di cuenta de que podía ser.

"No lo se, pero está claro que si alguien lo tenía que ser esa era yo ya que Marie se ha desentendido totalmente de esto, es más nunca recuerdo haberla visto escuchando las leyendas" Marie y lo sobrenatural no encajaban, así que al parecer me iba a caer todo a mi.

"Liz, porque no vamos luego a hablar con Billy o con el viejo Quil a ver que opinan ellos" Asentí no muy convencida.

"Te acuerdas del número de mi padre?" Embry se levantó y comenzó a buscar algo en un cajón.

"Pensaba tirarlo, pero al final lo guardé" Le di un beso en la mejilla y marqué el número. Esperé a que contestaran, pero tardaban demasiado, cuando pensé que ya iban a colgar contestó una mujer.

"Diga?" Me quedé en blanco unos segundos, miré a Embry sin verme capaz de contestar pero acabé hablando.

"Podría hablar con Jack?" Mi voz sonó más aguda de lo que esperaba por culpa de los nervios.

"Quien le llama?" Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

"Elizabeth" Escuché como dejaba el teléfono sobre la mesa o algo así y llamaba a mi padre. Embry vino a mi lado y me abrazó.

"¿Elizabeth?"

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**No se si alguien se acordará de mi pero aquí estoyyyyyyyy! **

**Siento mucho no haber subido antes pero resulta que me operaron y no pude entrar por que estaba liada con los estudios y mi recuperación, pero aquí está el cap!**

**Capítulo nuevo, nuevas cositas raras metidas almedio y ya me dicen que les parece!**

**prometo subir otro cap mañana!**

**besototes!**


End file.
